Destinos Errantes
by Henai-chan
Summary: Zuko emprende un viaje para recuperar la memoria que perdió en la guerra durante su viaje, se encuentra con Katara... y deciden viajar juntos solo para descubrir, que lo que habían olvidado... era el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. ZUTARA
1. La Fuga

¿Qué tal? Soy Hentai-Shunga y mi especialidad son las fictions de DBZ... pero el Avatar tampoco se queda atrás. :3 Lancé mi fiction ahora ya que el Libro 3 del Avatar está apunto de salir... si es que no lo vieron ya en youtube, pero mi fiction está escrita ya luego de que terminó la guerra... y tiene varias cosas que pasaron en el libro 3, pero no son muchas.

Esta fiction es sobre Zuko y Katara (Zutara) así que espero que les guste.

**DESTINOS ERRANTES**

**1. La Fuga**

La luz de la Luna creaba un gran efecto sobre la pequeña laguna que estaba en el jardín del palacio. Un joven miraba un árbol intentando calmar el leve dolor de cabeza que tenía. Había intentado recordar algo que, según decían, había olvidado en la guerra.

"Príncipe Zuko¿te encuentras bien? Noté que en la cena estaba un poco apagado…"

"No sé de qué hablas, tío" mintió Zuko "Simplemente quise salir a tomar algo de aire fresco"

Iroh lo vio detenidamente "Zuko… ¿cuándo tomarás tu lugar en el trono?"

"Eso… no lo sé, todavía no me siento listo" dijo mirándolo de forma intensa "Cuando me sienta completo lo haré, hasta ese entonces… tú seguirás en ese lugar" dijo mientras entraba al palacio "Ahora iré a dormir"

Su tío lo miró mientras se alejaba _**"Zuko… es posible que nunca estés completo sin recuperarla¿cierto? Y eso que ni tienes idea de qué es lo que perdiste…"**_

Mientras que caminaba por los pasillos del palacio pudo sentir cómo algo en él lo atraía hacia la Luna "No tiene sentido" se dijo a sí mismo "Soy un Maestro Fuego, el Sol es mi aliado… no la Luna"

"¿Qué haces, hermanito?" sonó una voz en las sombras "¿De nuevo viendo a la Luna? A veces creo que te convertirás en un Maestro Agua" dijo de forma sarcástica.

Zuko simplemente la miró con algo de enojo "No te metas en esto, Azula" dijo ya cansado. Había sido un día muy largo. Se había mantenido revisando las necesidades de los habitantes, escuchando algunas quejas de su tío e intentando recordar… recordar aquello que había olvidado durante todos estos años… su tío le había dicho que ya no valía la pena intentar recordar algo que su subconsciente había reprimido. Llegó hasta su habitación y miró hacia la Luna¿Por qué se sentía atraído hacia ella?. ¿tenía que ver con algo que le pasó en la guerra? Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza del príncipe.

---------------------

En otra parte lejana se encontraba una joven maestra agua viendo a la Luna "Es tan bella…" decía para sí misma. Llevaba algunos días viajando de pueblo en pueblo, buscando algo… lo malo era que no sabía qué era exactamente lo que buscaba.

El lago que estaba cerca de ella era realmente bello, podía ver a los animales que llegaban a beber de él. De pronto, vio cómo alguien que iba cabalgando tiraba algo parecido a una pipa y seguía cabalgando como si nada. Al principio creyó que el viento apagaría el fuego, sin embargo no fue así; el fuego comenzó a aumentar hasta que se hizo una llama realmente atemorizante.

Katara se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse al lago, lista para usar su agua-control, pero cuando estaba apunto de apagar el fuego sintió algo raro al ver los movimientos de la llama…

_Flashback. _

"_¿Ves cómo se mueve el fuego?" _decía la voz de un joven _"el agua no es el único elemento manejable… el fuego es letal, pero realmente fácil de manejar cuando lo sabes hacer…" _le decía una voz mientras que ella miraba hipnotizadamente el fuego. Luego sintió un beso en la mejilla _"Katara…"_ le decían susurrando al oído.

_Fin del flashback._

"¿Pero qué fue eso?" se preguntó a sí misma. Debía admitir que el fuego la hacía sentirse segura, al contrario de muchos. Pero no podía entenderlo. Se sentía hipnotizada por el fuego, tal vez era el efecto que el haber estado en la guerra causaba en ella… aunque tal vez no, pero ¿para qué preocuparse? Al apagar el fuego sintió algo de nostalgia, pero prefirió no ponerle atención a esos sentimientos, después de todo llevaba viajando ya 2 semanas fuera de la tribu, era obvio que sintiera nostalgia.

Al siguiente día siguiente Katara fue despertada por los gritos de una pequeña niña "¡Maestra Katara!" gritaba la pequeña.

"¿Qué pasa, Miaka? Tu entrenamiento comienza hasta dentro de mucho" dijo la joven maestra mientras intentaba despertarse.

"Lo sé; lo que pasa es que, como esta es una de mis últimas clase, pues quería que empezáramos lo más temprano posible" dijo una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos de color miel.

"Está bien" dijo mientras daba un pequeño bostezo "comenzaremos en cuanto yo me de un baño¿te parece?"

-------------------------

"Príncipe Zuko, debes buscar una esposa" decía Iroh mientras perseguía a su sobrino por todo el pasillo "Sería bueno para ti. Ya tienes 24 años, yo creo que es más que suficiente para que tengas una familia propia"

"¡No digas tonterías, tío! Yo no quiero a nadie como mi esposa todavía" decía sin siquiera voltear a ver a su tío. "No puedo… tengo muchas cosas que hacer como príncipe" decía mientras le hacía señas a un soldado para que los dejara solos.

"¿Como cuáles?. ¿Tu coronación?"

"Sabes que todavía no quiero ser el rey, sería una gran responsabilidad" decía mientras tomaba asiento en el trono. "No es mi culpa que tu no hayas querido el título. Yo todavía no quiero esas responsabilidades"

"Zuko, tu ya haces lo que hace un rey, lo único que yo hago es darte consejos…" decía para convencerlo.

"Simplemente, no quiero y punto. Ya te lo he dicho, seré rey hasta que me sienta completo… mientras tanto no" dijo con tono imperativo.

"¿Y hasta cuándo será eso? Puede que nunca te sientas completo y en ese caso, Azula tendrá todo el derecho de ser reina y tu ya sabes que eso no sería nada bueno" dijo ya subiendo de tono.

"Pues me parecería mejor" dijo ya cansado de tener la misma discusión todos los días.

"Por el amor de Dios, Zuko ¿hasta cuándo serás el rey que debes ser?" preguntó ya cansado "¿Hasta que el Avatar vuelva a reencarnar?. ¿Hasta que encuentres a tu futura esposa?. ¿hasta que se desate otra guerra?"

"No lo sé" dijo con tono inexpresivo "Lo haré… cuando me sienta… cuando sienta que no me falta nada, cuando esté seguro de que seré el mejor de todos los reyes" dijo firmemente.

"Bueno, al menos hazme el favor de avisarme cuando llegue ese momento, mientras puedes intentar a buscar a la mujer que será tu esposa¿no te parece?"

"No lo sé… no creo que se encuentre en esta nación" dijo mientras miraba a la ventana "Además… no creo que ninguna llene mis expectativas por ahora"

"¿Qué te parece Mai?" preguntó con tono juguetón "Es obvio que ella sigue loca por ti y tu, ahora, ni la volteas a ver"

"¿Mai? A ella sólo la veo como la amiga de mi hermana, nada más… no me atrae en lo absoluto"

"No deberías decir cosas así de mis amigas, Zuzu" sonó la voz de Azula mientras entraba a la habitación principal "No pude evitar escuchar eso último¿así que buscas esposa?"

Zuko volteó a ver a su tío con cara de acusación "Pues… no exactamente"

"Pues en eso te puedo ayudar" dijo sonriendo de tal forma que Iroh y Zuko sintieron escalofríos "Llamaré a todas las mujeres la nación para ver cuál te gusta ¿te parece?"

"No creo que…" comenzó a hablar, pero su tío lo detuvo.

"No creo que una de esta nación sea la indicada, él conoce ya a muchas… talvez… ¿una de otra nación?"

Azula agudizó los ojos "No creo que sea correcto, la esposa del Señor del Fuego debe ser de esta nación"

"Esas cosas se puede arreglar luego" dijo Iroh de forma sonriente.

"Está bien, convocaré a las mejores mujeres de las demás naciones"

Zuko estaba apunto de negarse, pero su tío intervino "¡Me parece una estupenda idea!" dijo alegremente "Que sea dentro de un mes o más, así Zuko tendrá tiempo para pensar qué quiere en una mujer"

Azula levantó una ceja "¿estás de acuerdo con eso, Zuzu?"

"Si…" dijo casi en shock.

Azulo salió de la habitación principal y se dirigió hacia uno de los soldados para que escribiera una carta. "Avisa que el futuro Señor del Fuego está en busca de una esposa… y que hará una fiesta para encontrarla. En dos meses"

Por la noche, Zuko no podía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que buscaba en una mujer; buscaba a alguien que fuese tan fuerte como él emocionalmente, alguien que lo entendiera con tan sólo decir pocas palabras, alguien que supiera pelear, alguien que fuese suave, alguien que fuese inteligente… quería a una mujer que no fuera tan refinada como las de clase alta… y las que llegarían a ese tonto _fiesta _serían las de la mejor clase… ¡Claro! Tenía que ir a buscar a esa mujer a algún lugar que no se le ocurriera a nadie¿pero dónde? "¿Zuko?" sonó una voz en la puerta "¿Estás despierto?"

"Mai…" dijo casi con fastidio. Se puso de pie, se puso una camisa y fue a abrir la puerta, "Qué sorpresa, Mai. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Pues vine a visitar a Azula y decidí venir a charlar contigo" dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. "¿Qué haces?" preguntó intentando crear conversación.

"Intento dormir" dijo con voz molesta "Mai, me gustaría charlar contigo, pero realmente me gustaría dormir…" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta "hablaremos en la mañana"

Mai sonrió con malicia "Puedes apostarlo, Zuko" dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. A la mañana siguiente Zuko se dirigió al comedor simplemente usando unos pantalones de seda y una bata encima de color naranja, dejando al descubierto su magnífico abdomen. "Muy buenos días, Príncipe Zuko" dijo sonrojada una de las sirvientas "El desayuno ya está listo"

Zuko se sentó y decidió esperar para ver quién más iba a desayunar con él. Iroh se despertó con una gran sonrisa "¡Buenos días, joven príncipe!" dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Zuko "¿Qué tal dormiste?"

"Bien… excepto que Mai me fue a _'visitar'_, pero luego de eso todo estuvo bien…" dijo mientras se preparaba para comer "Por cierto… ¿me gustaría saber si las raciones de comida que mandé a los barrios ya llegaron?" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para saborear el primer bocado.

-------------------

"Así se hace, Miaka" decía una joven morena "Si sigues practicando así, llegarás a ser una de las mejores en poco tiempo"

"Eso espero, así le mostraré a mi hermano que puedo ser tan buena como él" decía mientras creaba un pequeño látigo de agua. "Maestra Katara… ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro"

"¿Por qué viaja sola? Escuché decir que usted solía viajar acompañada del Avatar…" dijo mientras la miraba con intensidad.

"Pues… luego de la guerra y después de todo este tiempo… siento que necesito independizarme más. Además… ¿a quién no le cae bien el aire de la libertad?" preguntó mientras miraba al cielo "Ya verás que cuando tengas edad, también querrás hacer algo similar"

Miaka asintió sin comprender mucho, luego le vino una duda enorme a la mente "Maestra… ¿qué no tiene novio que la acompañe?" preguntó inocentemente.

Katara le sonrió de manera juguetona "Eso…" dijo poniendo un dedo en su mejilla "…es un secreto" luego notó que ya estaba comenzando a atardecer "Será mejor que comience a caminar" dijo mientras tomaba una toalla "Gracias por haberme dado techo durante estos días, Miaka" luego miró a la pequeña "Debes seguir entrenando para que puedas dominar el agua a la perfección"

"Katara, quiero darte esto… es una bolsa con algunos víveres que te pueden servir" dijo la madre de Miaka "Te cuidas mucho" dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

El camino para Katara fue algo largo y peligroso, claro que gracias a su agua-control no tuvo mucha dificultad para defenderse de los peligros. Katara estaba sentada debajo de un árbol mientras decidía a dónde dirigirse "Tal vez… sea buena idea ir al Templo del Aire…" dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo "Aunque… creo que mejor seguiré visitando más lugares… talvez así descubra algo más" dijo sacaba algo de comer de su bolsa.

El anochecer se estaba acercando rápidamente "Será mejor que busque algún lugar para descansar"

-------------------

"¡Ni loco iré con ellas a pasear!" gritó nervioso Zuko.

"Pero Zuko, sé un caballero y acompáñalas. Así las cuidas de cualquier cosa"

"¿Cuidar?, Tío… estás olvidando que ellas son mucho más fuertes que la mayoría de personas que viven en la nación. Nadie se les acercaría" _**"Además que saben que esas mujeres son letales…"**_

"Vamos, Zuzu, demuestra tus modales" dijo mientras abría la puerta principal y comenzaba a salir "Deja tus berrinches y ven con nosotras"

Zuko la miró con ojos de acusación "No son berrinches, simplemente tengo muchas cosas que hacer… otro día las acompaño"

"Está bien, ya vámonos." dijo Mai.

Zuko sintió un escalofrío "Esas mujeres están locas…" dijo murmurando.

"Una de ellas si está loca por ti" dijo refiriéndose a Mai "Aunque Ty Lee también es muy bonita…"

"¡TÍO!" gritó Zuko mientras sacudía su cabeza "Ni creas que yo intentaré algo con alguna de ellas. Simplemente… no creo que mi mujer ideal esté en este lugar"

"_**Tu mujer ideal… está realmente lejos de ti, Zuko"**_ pensó Iroh con un semblante de tristeza. "Bueno, pero no te tardes en encontrarla… dentro de 2 meses vendrán muchas mujeres hermosas sólo para ti"

"Como sea" dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. "No me interesa una mujer como del tipo de Mai y menos del de Ty Lee…" cuando entró a su habitación, sonrió con malicia "Además… para buscar a la mujer que será mi esposa, no hay mejor forma que buscarla personalmente" dijo mientras se colocaba un traje más cómodo… parecido al que había usado cuando fue el Espíritu Azul "Es una pena que no recuerde mucho sobre esto…"

Tuvo que moverse casi como un gato para no ser visto por los guardias. Llevaba un bolso donde tenía todo lo necesario para un viaje de varios meses.

Cuando ya estaba fuera del castillo, fue de inmediato al establo "¿Qué caballo…?" dijo mientras examinaba cada uno "rayos, no tengo tiempo para esto… elegiré cualquiera" luego vio un corcel de color negro. "Te he visto en algún lado…" dijo acercándosele.

El caballo no hizo ninguna muestra de estar molesto con su presencia o algo parecido, así que Zuko subió en él. "Será un largo viaje" dijo mientras salía de los terrenos del palacio. Cuando ya no podía ver más los terrenos de su castillo ya se sentía un poco mejor "Me hacía falta algo de libertad" dijo mientras subía a una colina. "Ahora… ¿cómo salgo de la Nación?"

El caballo dio un pequeño resoplido y movió su cabeza hacia el Norte. Zuko no comprendía, pero luego notó algo. "El puerto… la única forma de salir de estos terrenos"

-------------

"Tu hermano ni siquiera me voltea a ver" decía Mai mientras esperaba a que Ty Lee se terminara de probar un traje "Estuvimos juntos cuando volvió a la nación luego de haber estado en Ba Sing Se… "

"Tu sabes que en su interior sigue enamorado, aunque él no lo sepa" decía Azula mientras buscaba algún atuendo "No puedo creerlo; ¡No hay nada bueno en este lugar!"

"Pues a mi me parece injusto que yo no pueda ver a ese chico guapo de la Tribu del Agua solo para que Zuko no la recuerde..." dijo Ty Lee mientras pagaba su atuendo.

Azula la vio con ojos asesinos "Sabes que es por nuestro propio bien" dijo en voz baja "Si Zuko no se casa pronto… yo tendré el poder"

Mai la miró sin entender nada "Ahora que lo pienso… ¿qué ganas si yo termino casándome con él? Al final, no obtendrías el título de reina… Además… pensé que ya no te interesaba tanto ese título"

"No es que me interese mucho, pero¿tu crees que Zuko hará un buen trabajo como Señor del Fuego? Es demasiado blando…" dijo mientras apretaba su puño.

Ty Lee y Mai se miraron la una con la otra¿es que acaso no había cambiado?. ¿Seguía con la misma manera de pensar que en la guerra?

--------------

"Claro señor, podremos cruzar sin que alguien se entere" decía un anciano.

"Eso será perfecto" decía Zuko. Llevaba puesta una capucha y una mascarilla que cubría parte de su rostro. "Le agradecería si mantiene en secreto el hecho de que alguien salió de la Nación hoy…" dijo sacando algunas monedas de oro.

"Encantado, joven" dijo el anciano "¿Llevará con usted al caballo?" preguntó mientras intentaba ver mejor el rostro de Zuko.

"Si…" dijo alejándose del caballo. Luego subió su corcel al barco "Así daremos un largo paseo" dijo mientras miraba hacia el mar abierto. "Pronto amanecerá…"

* * *

¿Y?.¿qué les pareció? Sé que está algo sueva y si nada de acción por ahora... pero eso fue tan solo el 1er capítulo. :3 espero que me dejen un review. Gracias. 


	2. ¿Reencuentro?

! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo… eee.. solo algo antes de que lo lean, en los nuevos episodios, la actitud de Zuko cambia y se pone algo más extrovertido… pero en esta historia es algo distinto, ya que olvidó la mayor parte de lo que sucedió en la guerra… ! Ya casi lo olvidaba...! cómo, porqué y cuándo Katara y Zuko perdieron los recuerdos uno del otro...lo revelaré mucho más adelante. XD No coman ansias que es malo para la salud XD

**DESTINOS ERRANTES**

**2. ¿Reencuentro?  
**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el escape del joven príncipe. Iroh no se había alterado para nada, ya que había encontrado una nota de Zuko en su almohada… además ya lo presentía. Zuko había llevado suficientes víveres y dinero para mantenerse por sí solo por un tiempo. Además, si necesitaba algo, podía conseguirlo… trabajando, claro está.

Katara estaba paseando en uno de los pueblos que acaba de visitar "Este lugar es muy tranquilo" decía mientras miraba a unos niños jugar con una pelota; de pronto, escuchó unos gritos y unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde los niños estaban jugando.

"¡Detengan a ese ladrón!" gritó una mujer que llevaba una sombrilla en su mano.

Katara logró detener al ladrón usando su agua-control. "Me las pagarás…" murmuró el bandido antes de salir huyendo de Katara. La dueña del bolso llegó corriendo hacia ella y le dio una recompensa por haberla ayudado.

Un chico que la veía de lejos sonrió "Ella… me recuerda algo" murmuró para sí mismo. La verdad, sólo había llegado a ese pueblo por accidente mientras que perseguía a su caballo, que había corrido directamente hacia este pueblo. "A veces…" dijo a su caballo "Creo que haces todo por algunas razones que ni yo conozco" dijo mientras daba media vuelta sobre su caballo y comenzaba a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche.

Katara sintió que alguien la miraba, pero tan solo vio a una multitud y un chico en un caballo. "Espero que ese tipo no vuelva más por aquí" dijo refiriéndose al ladrón. Luego decidió seguir paseando por la cuidad hasta que llegó al parque.

"¡Acérquense y sean testigos de un gran truco de magia!" decía un hombre que tenía aspecto de mago. Luego vio a Katara y la llamó con la mano "Venga señorita" decía muy amablemente.

Katara se acercó a él "¿Si?" dijo mientras todos los que rodeaban al mago la miraban a ella.

El mago sonrió con algo de malicia "Me parece que usted es una maestra agua¿estoy en lo cierto?"

"Si lo soy" dijo orgullosa.

"Pues bien… quiero que cierre los ojos y no piense en nada" dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Katara.

Katara sintió como si un repentino cansancio la invadiera. "¡Detengan a ese hombre!" gritó un policía.

El mago soltó a Katara y le sonrió "Con eso bastará para que no los uses hasta dentro de unos meses…" dijo mientras salía huyendo de la policía.

El policía se acercó a Katara "¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada al mago "¿Por casualidad usted es maestra de algún elemento?"

"Si… soy Maestra Agua¿por qué?" tenía un pésimo presentimiento.

"Me temo que tendrá que acompañarme a la capitanía" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar "No es porque haya hecho algo malo, es por lo que le acaban de hacer…"

Katara lo siguió hasta la capitanía, donde le explicaron que quien había salido huyendo era un bandido al que perseguían por haber estado robando los poderes de los maestros. Katara corrió con suerte ya que el bandido no había terminado el ritual, así que sus poderes regresarían hasta dentro de algunos meses… Katara estaba en shock. ¿Cómo llegaría al Templo del Aire sana y salva sin usar su agua-control? "Supongo… que tendré que usar un camino seguro ahora" dijo sencillamente cuando salió de la capitanía.

Ya había anochecido cuando ella salió de la capitanía. El pueblo era un lugar totalmente diferente por la noche. La gente te miraba con miedo… ¿miedo de qué? Bueno, eso no le incumbía a ella "Ahora… ¿dónde pasaré la noche?" se preguntó mientras caminaba por unos callejones.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar…" dijo una voz tétrica que venía de las sombras.

Katara volteó a ver con miedo. Era el ladronzuelo que detuvo antes de que sus poderes fueran neutralizados. "…"

--------------------

Zuko miraba el fuego mientras que pensaba en lo que realmente esperaba encontrar. "¿Qué es lo que realmente estoy buscando? No es que realmente esté buscando una esposa…" dio un suspiro "Supongo que tan sólo ando en busca de algo que me emocione" decía mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Desde hace años que había deseado salir a conocer los otros pueblos, pero como príncipe que es, le había sido imposible. "Mi tío debe estar verdaderamente molesto ahora" dijo con una leve sonrisa. "Le vendrá bien hacer algo a Azula… que tome algunas decisiones ahora que no estoy" aunque en su interior, sentía que esas decisiones no siempre serían por el beneficio del pueblo.

Últimamente había tenido pesadillas de la guerra, aunque él no la recordaba. Soñaba que intentaba rescatar a alguien… a una joven mujer, pero nunca podía verle el rostro; pero debía admitir algo… cuando estaba con ella, sin importar en qué circunstancia estaban, se sentía cómodo.

"Supongo que realmente necesito dormir… o necesito una novia" bromeó con él mismo. No había tenido intención de conocer a alguna chica; además, la mayoría de mujeres de la nación se parecían a Mai... durante un tiempo le atrajo esa manera de ser, pero ahora eso le parecía demasiado aburrido. Quería a alguien diferente, a alguien que no le importara el título que poseía.

Estaba intentando dormir, cuando escuchó unos gritos y ruidos que provenían de la ciudad "Deben ser unos niños jugando" dijo sin ponerle atención.

---------------------

Katara estaba huyendo del ladrón al que había detenido en la mañana. Lo único malo, es que ahora ya no poseía sus poderes… y para mejorar las cosas, el ladrón había llevado a sus amigos "Juro que si salgo de esta no volveré a insultar a nadie de la Nación del Fuego" decía para sí misma mientras corría por los callejones. Debía buscar ayuda, pero ¿dónde? La policía quedaba algo lejos y además ya le tenían bloqueado el paso… ¡Rayos! Ahora si quería alguien que la protegiera.

"No lograrás escapar, pequeña" dijo uno de los pandilleros que la seguían de cerca. Tenía un aspecto impecable, pero en su rostro se notaba la maldad… y la lujuria que lo estaba dominando.

"Ahora si estoy en problemas" dijo al llegar a un callejón sin salidas. Buscó algo con qué defenderse y tan solo encontró un palo de escoba "Si salgo de esto con vida… prometo viajar en compañía de alguien" dijo para sí misma.

Los pandilleros comenzaron a rodearla"No te preocupes preciosa… esto te divertirá…" dijo el que se encontraba a su derecha.

"¡No se me acerquen!" gritó con auténtico temor. "¡AYUDA!"

Los pandilleros rieron ante esa demostración de miedo. "Eso es lo que queremos… que implores ante nosotros…" el jefe de la pandilla comenzó a acercársele con un cuchillo en su mano…

-----------------------

Zuko despertó de golpe de la nada. Estaba sudando… y su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido "¿Qué demonios…?"

"_¡__Si salgo de esto con vida… prometo viajar en compañía de alguien!"_ sonó en su cabeza… ¿fue en su cabeza? Lo había escuchado tan real. Se puso de pie y tomó una espada "Iré a ver qué rayos está pasando…"

Salió de su refugio y vio a su corcel tranquilamente dormido "Si ese tonto está dormido significa que no hay problemas…" dijo dándose la vuelta para volver a su refugio.

"¡AYUDA!" sonó un grito que provenía del pueblo.

Zuko sintió un frío helado recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar ese grito. Alguien estaba en problemas¡demonios! Y pensó que tendría una noche tranquila. Corrió rápidamente hacia la ciudad… no sabía de dónde había provenido el grito de ayuda, pero sus piernas instintivamente lo llevaban hacia los callejones "Espero no llegar demasiado tarde" se decía a sí mismo. Una extraña torrente de adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo. Cuando por fin llegó al lugar se quedó sorprendido; eran unos 5 hombres contra una mujer indefensa… bueno, con un palo de escoba, pero indefensa al final.

No entendía porqué, pero la sangre le estaba hirviendo del enojo. Había algo en esa chica que lo hacía con deseos de protegerla "¡Aléjense de ella!" gritó lleno de rabia.

Todos, incluyendo a Katara, buscaron con la mirada al dueño de esa voz. Katara tenía la impresión de que ya la había escuchado. Muchos de los pandilleros quedaron inconscientes antes de que supieran quién los había atacado. Sólo se podía ver el filo de unas espadas…

El jefe de la pandilla aprovechó la confusión para colocar el cuchillo cerca de la garganta de Katara… "Sal de ahí y muestra la cara… a menos que quieras ver cómo corto la garganta de esta chica…"

Entres las sombras salió un joven de cabello un poco largo de color negro, alto, bien parecido… iba vestido con una ropa que parecía tener un alto precio. "No es de hombres usar a una mujer como rehén…"

"Tampoco lo es esconderse entre las sombras…" jaló a Katara del cabello. "¿A caso la quieres?"

Zuko la miró detenidamente. Lo que estaba haciendo ahora era tan sólo ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba; sentía algo extraño al ver a esa chica en apuros, pero no reparó atención en ello "Déjala ir. Si quieres dinero, eso te daré…"

El pandillero rió fuertemente "Eso no me interesa por ahora, lo único que quiero es pasar una noche de diversión al lado de esta belleza…"

Zuko sintió que su estómago se revolvía ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera hombres que abusaran de mujeres indefensas? "Puedes divertirte con las mujeres que trabajan para eso… pero dudo mucho que ella sea de esas" dijo apretando sus puños.

Katara sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban; ese chico había salido de la nada y la estaba despendiendo a escudo y espada, literalmente. Aunque por los nervios no había podido verlo bien.

"Si realmente la quieres, ven por ella…" dijo el pandillero.

Zuko puso sus espadas en posición, pero el pandillero lo detuvo "Pero no usarás tus espadas… si realmente la quieres… ven por ella… sin tus espadas" dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Zuko sonrió con algo de malicia. "Si eso es lo que quieres…" En menos de un segundo varias flamas de fuego circulaban el lugar. El pandillero yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Zuko se acercó lentamente a la chica que seguía siendo una desconocida para él "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"…" "_**¿Es un maestro fuego…?"**_ sentía un tremendo odio hacia los maestros fuego, aunque no había podido conocer a ninguno, pero este chico se había ganado su respeto.

"¿Qué pasa?.¿A caso ese animal realmente te lastimó la garganta?" preguntó algo molesto.

"No es eso…" respondió suavemente. "¿Eres…?" los sonidos de pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos la detuvo.

"Silencio, alguien se acerca" se puso rápidamente en guardia. "¿Puedes caminar?"

Katara intentó ponerse de pie, pero el cansancio era demasiado "Lo siento… no puedo."

Zuko la tomó en sus brazos "No importa. Será mejor que nos vayamos…" dijo mientras corría con una gran agilidad. Katara tenía los párpados muy pesados y sabía que no podría resistirse al sueño. Se quedó dormida en los brazos de su héroe. Mientras dormía, sentía una gran tranquilidad que no había sentido en semanas.

Zuko llegó hasta su tienda de campaña. "¿En dónde vivirá esta mujer?" se preguntó a si mismo. Como no podía dejarla dormida en cualquier lugar, decidió llevársela con él. Lo único malo era que sólo tenía una bolsa para dormir… "Las damas primero…" sonrió al decir esa frase que su tío le había enseñado durante el transcurso de los años. "Supongo que dormir en la copa de un árbol no me vendrá mal…" dijo mientras salía del lugar, dándole una última vista a la chica que seguía siendo un misterio para él.

Luego de varias horas Katara abrió los ojos y no pudo reconocer el lugar donde estaba. A un lado de ella había una pequeña lámpara y una tasa de té… que lucía sabroso. Se puso de pie y sintió un dolor en sus piernas… lo mejor era pararse y caminar un poco. Salió del lugar que parecía una cabaña y vio a un corcel plácidamente dormido. "Vaya… parece ser uno pura raza" dijo algo asombrada.

"Lo es…" dijo una voz desde un árbol. "¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó sin bajar del árbol.

"Bien… gracias por…" comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por el joven.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, es algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho" dijo con un gesto de molestia.

"_**Pues muchos escucharon mis gritos y nadie llegó a ayudarme…"**_Katara le sonrió "Claro que tengo que agradecerte, sino fuera por ti… es posible que no estaría viva o talvez…"

Zuko bajó de un salto y quedó frente a ella "Dije que no tenías que agradecer… de esa forma no pensarás en lo que te pudo haber pasado" dijo quitando el ceño fruncido que tenía y poniendo una leve sonrisa.

"Claro…" dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Zuko notara lo bella que era.

"Mejor ve a dormir, mañana ya podrás partir a donde tú quieras…" dijo dándose la vuelta. "Duérmete" dijo en forma de orden.

Katara quiso rebatir el hecho de que él le estuviera ordenando algo, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón… necesitaba más descanso "… Por cierto, mi nombre es Katara… ¿cuál es el tuyo?"

El joven detuvo sus pasos y la vio sobre su hombro "Zuko" y con eso dio un salto y regresó a la copa del árbol.

Katara le sonrió "Me gustaría volver a dormir, pero mira…" dijo señalando al cielo "Ya está amaneciendo… ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?"

Zuko tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo "No mucho creo…"

"¿No se te hizo algo incómodo dormir ahí?"

Zuko dio un suspiro. "No te preocupes" dijo bajando del árbol "Ahora si… Katara" dijo remarcando su nombre "¿No tienes hambre?"

Katara miró hacia el pueblo "No…" dijo sonando segura.

Zuko frunció el ceño "Como quieras" dijo sin ánimos "Ahora…" dijo comenzando a sonrojarse "Me bañaré…" dijo mirándola levemente.

"Oh… claro. Bueno… pues te agradezco mucho tu ayuda y espero recompensártelo de alguna manera" dijo extendiendo la mano "Adiós, Zuko"

Zuko la miró con extrañeza. Ese tono de voz… esas palabras… sentía como si ya se lo hubieran dicho antes. Y no precisamente cualquier persona, sino ella.

"Adiós e intenta no caminar sola por las noches… las personas podrían pensar mal de ti" dijo dándole una sonrisa de maldad. No sabía de dónde había venido ese comentario, pero no lo pudo retener.

Katara se sonrojó "Eres un…" prefirió mejor callar su comentario y regresar al pueblo. Había pensado que ese chico era un salvador, pero ahora que lo miraba bien y que conocía lo que era capaz de decir… ¡pensaba todo lo contrario! _**"Ni siquiera sé porqué, pero se mi hizo una discusión algo… familiar"**_ pensó mientras entraba al pueblo nuevamente.

Zuko se sentó riéndose "No puedo creer que se haya enfurecido por un pequeño comentario como ese" dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa "Qué carácter tiene…" dijo mientras miraba al lago "Quién hubiera dicho… el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego bañándose en un lago…" Luego lo pensó dos veces más "Mejor iré a alquilar un habitación por algunas horas… eso estará mucho más cómodo"

---------------------

Katara caminaba por las calles del pueblo. Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando y había llegado a una conclusión… ¡Necesitaba una ducha! Pero dónde conseguiría un cuarto… luego de estar pensando un rato en el parque, decidió la única forma de tomar una ducha sería si se bañaba en el lago… lo que significaría que tendría que sacar a ese pedante, abusivo y guapo de Zuko.

Se puso de pie e iba comenzar a caminar cuando escuchó un resoplido a su espalda. "Vaya, vaya… pero si es la 'chica de la noche'" sonó una voz a su espalda.

Katara se dio la vuelta tan sólo para toparse con el corcel de Zuko y con él sobre el corcel. "No puedes seguir tu camino y dejarme sola" sugirió con enojo.

"Me gustaría, pero olvidaste este bolso y no quiero quedarme con algo tuyo" dijo sacando el bolso y poniéndola a una altura que Katara no alcanzaba, ya que él seguía sobre el corcel. "Si quieres, agárrala"

Katara se dio la vuelta "No la necesito" dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

"¿En serio?" dijo bajando del caballo. "Me parece que es… de la Tribu del Agua¿cierto?"

"Eso es algo de lo que no te incumbe" dijo mientras intentaba tomar el bolso de la mano de Zuko. "Óyeme, te agradecería que me lo devolvieras"

Zuko le sonrió y guardó el bolso dentro de otro bolso "Si quieres este bolso, tendrás que ganártelo" dijo desafiándola. Algo le atraía de ella y no tenía, ni quería, saber qué era. Pero algo debía aceptar… le encantaba verla molesta. "Tengo la impresión que no has comido… estoy en lo correcto¿verdad?"

Katara le volteó el rostro "Eso no te incumbe, principito" dijo sin pensar.

Zuko la miró asombrado "¿Cómo me dijiste?"

"Principito… pero no sé porqué lo dije… ni siquiera…"

"¿Quién te envió?" preguntó rudamente. El espacio entre él y Katara se estaba acortando mucho "Te envió mi tío¿cierto?"

Katara lo miró con extrañeza "No sé de lo que me estás hablando, Zuko"

Zuko la miró a los ojos. Había algo en ella que hacía que creyera lo que le decía. "¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?" preguntó con un tono de voz que sonaba amenazante.

"Tienes que confiar… apenas te conozco y te dije 'principito' pero la verdad no sé porqué lo hice"

Zuko se alejó de ella y le entregó el bolso "No sé quién seas realmente… pero te invito a comer" dijo relajándose un poco "Hay un restaurante muy bueno cerca del cuarto que acabo de alquilar" dijo agarrando las riendas de su caballo y tirando de ellas. "Vamos. Así compensaré mi comportamiento"

Katara se quedó pensando por un momento. Este chico era algo especial, apenas un día de conocerse y ya le había mostrado una faceta suya que no habría creído que él tuviera. Podía ser todo un 'príncipe encantador' si se lo proponía. "Supongo que está bien" dijo caminando a su lado. "Y… ¿de dónde eres?" preguntó mientras intentaba hacer conversación.

"De un lugar algo lejano¿y tu?" habló sin voltear a verla.

"Mmm… escuché relatos de esa tribu por parte de mi tío. Ustedes lucharon para ganar la guerra contra la Nación del Fuego… y perdieron a muchos de su tribu"

Katara bajó la mirada y Zuko se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema a la luz. Podía lucir como una chica repleta de felicidad, pero era obvio que tenía varias heridas… "Si, yo…"

"No tienes porqué contarme algo que te lastime." Dijo fríamente, pero luego le sonrió "Llegamos" dijo mientras amarraba a su caballo "Aquí es; necesitaba darme una ducha y decidí alquilar una habitación al menos por algunas horas"

Entraron al comedor y tomaron una mesa de fondo "Parece un lugar muy amigable" dijo Katara mientras veía que el camarero se acercaba. Pidieron de comer, pero Katara no pidió mucho, ya que tenía planeado pagar su parte. Zuko por su parte, notó las intenciones de Katara y pidió dos platos de comida. "Vaya que tienes hambre…" dijo Katara mientras que miraba a Zuko.

"Si" dijo vagamente. Katara ya se había dado cuenta que era un chico de pocas palabras y, debía aceptarlo, eso lo hacía mucho más misterioso. Zuko notó que Katara lo estaba viendo "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó algo incómodo.

"Nada" dijo ella mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco "Tan solo… creo que te he visto en alguna otra parte, eso es todo."

Zuko la miró fijamente y ella se dio cuenta de los bellos ojos que él poseía "Pues yo no te… espera… ¡eres tú!" dijo mostrando una sorpresa. Katara lo vio sorprendida. "Tú eres la chica que ayudó a una mujer a recuperar su bolso de un ladronzuelo… y fue ese mismo quien te atacó por la noche"

Katara rió del último comentario "Eso si lo sé… ¿y tu cómo sabes que fui yo la de la del bolso?"

"Yo te vi. Pasaba por ahí cuando vi lo que hiciste…" luego recordó algo "Espera… si eres una maestra agua… ¿por qué no te defendiste de los pandilleros ayer por la noche?"

"Porque… perdí mis poderes" murmuró suavemente.

"¿Cómo?" a pesar de que Katara había hablado muy suavemente, Zuko había sido capaz de escucharla "No sabía que eso pudiera pasar"

"Fue un accidente… me dejé engañar por un hombre que parecía mago… pero en realidad…"

"Ya veo" dijo mientras que daba una mirada a los platos que les traía el mesero "Bueno ¿y cómo planeas seguir viajando si esa era tu defensa… el agua-control?" dijo mientras le entregaba otro plato de comida a Katara.

"No te molestes" dijo rechazando el plato de comida "No como mucho" dijo mirando hacia su plato.

Zuko le sirvió la mitad del plato extra y él se quedó con lo restante "Así ambos comemos de forma equitativa" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para saborear el primer bocado.

Katara lo miró detenidamente. "…"

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" preguntó ya hastiado de que lo viera tanto. Lo ponía incómodo.

"Que me parece extraño que hace poco hayamos discutido y ahora estemos comiendo como si nos conociéramos de por vida" dijo mientras tomaba los cubiertos "Sólo pensaba en eso"

Zuko se hizo el indiferente, pero en realidad a él también le sorprendía un poco. No solía llevarse tan bien con las mujeres… y menos con las de la tribu agua, pero esta chica era le excepción. "Podríamos decir que son cambios de humor" dijo simplemente.

* * *

! lamento haberlo algo largo XD pero no sabía exáctamente cuándo detenerme TT bueno, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews,por más pequeño que sea me gustaría saber lo que opinan. 


	3. Confianza y separación

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo! XD que no tengo clases entonces decidí subriles el capítulo XD Pues ya en este comenzará la travesía. Espero que les guste!

**DESTINOS ERRANTES**

**3. Confinza y separación**

Katara lo miró detenidamente. "…"

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" preguntó ya hastiado de que lo viera tanto. Lo ponía incómodo.

"Que me parece extraño que hace poco hayamos discutido tan fuerte y ahora estemos comiendo como si nos conociéramos de por vida" dijo mientras tomaba los cubiertos "Sólo pensaba en eso"

Zuko se hizo el indiferente, pero en realidad a él también le sorprendía un poco. No solía llevarse tan bien con las mujeres… y menos con las de la tribu agua, pero esta chica era le excepción. "Podríamos decir que son cambios de humor" dijo simplemente.

El resto de la comida fue un total silencio. Katara intentó hacer varias conversaciones, pero Zuko era realmente esquivo, en especial cuando se trataba de temas personales. Habían ya terminado cuando Zuko pidió la cuenta y luego miró detenidamente a Katara "No me respondiste la pregunta de hace rato" dijo seriamente "¿cómo planeas seguir viajando si el agua-control era tu defensa y tu ofensiva?"

"No te preocupes por eso, pri… Zuko" dijo comenzando a ponerse de pie. "Yo puedo cuidarme sola"

"Seguro que sí…" dijo él sin que ella lo escuchara. Se puso de pie y salió justo al lado de Katara "Bueno, entonces espero que te cuides mucho" dijo tomando las riendas de su caballo y subiéndose en él "No quiero enterarme luego de que…" detuvo sus palabras por un leve dolor de cabeza.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Zuko?" preguntó preocupada.

Él recuperó su postura "Si, no fue nada" dijo esquivo. "Ten cuidado en tu viaje, Katara" dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ella. Sin saber porqué su caballo se dio la vuelta y regresó al lugar donde Katara estaba. "Pero qué rayos…"

Katara le sonrió "Parece que tu caballo no se quiere alejar de mi¿no te parece?" dijo mientras acariciaba al caballo "Creo que tal vez quiere…" dijo comenzando a ruborizarse.

Zuko entendió lo que Katara quiso decir; de hecho, él le había querido proponer lo mismo… pero sonaría extraño si tan sólo se acababan de conocer. "Eso es una estupidez; un caballo no puede tomar esa clase de decisiones". Al escuchar eso, el caballo botó a Zuko. "¡Hey!" dijo él poniéndose de pie "¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto sabiendo que soy…!" prefirió no seguir al notar que Katara lo miraba con cara de extrañeza.

Katara rió un poco "Aunque eres callado, eres algo gracioso"

Zuko frunció el ceño, pero no pudo evitar ocultar el hecho de que estaba ruborizado. "Bueno… si tú lo dices" dijo mientras que intentaba montar su caballo de nuevo, pero éste no se lo permitía. "Pero qué demonios…"

Su caballo se alejó de él e hizo una seña a Katara para que subiera en él. "Parece que a tu caballo le agrado más de lo que tú le agradas…" dijo subiendo al caballo. "Vaya que es cómodo aquí arriba" luego tuvo una idea "oye¿qué te parece si viajamos juntos por algún tiempo?"

Zuko sonrió internamente "No le veo el caso a eso" dijo indiferentemente "Tú tienes tus planes de viaje y yo tengo los míos" dijo mintiendo.

"De hecho… no tengo planeado llegar a algún lugar en específico" por alguna razón le atraía mucho la idea de viajar acompañada de ese joven. "Claro, entiendo si te molesta mi presencia…" dijo bajando del caballo.

"¡No!" dijo Zuko instintivamente… "No me molesta en lo absoluto" Dijo recobrando su postura "Pero¿no crees que es algo apresurado hacer planes…?"

"¿Planes? Zuko, tan sólo haremos unos cuantos viajes en compañía del otro… no es ningún 'plan'" dijo calmadamente. "Así sabrás sobrevivir al aire libre"

"¿Insinúas que no sé cómo sobrevivir?" dijo algo molesto.

"Bueno… pues si me permites decírtelo sin que te enojes… pues tienes un aire aristocrático" dijo dando una vuelta alrededor de Zuko "Y asumí que tal vez no sales mucho de tu mansión…"

"Eso no te incumbe" dijo ásperamente. "Pero no me parece una mala idea… no del todo" dijo seriamente "Me parece bien… viajaremos juntos hasta que cada uno sepa exactamente a dónde ir"

"¿No sabes a dónde ir?" preguntó sorprendida. "Creí que tenías un destino ya fijo" decidió bajar del caballo para si escuchar mejor lo que Zuko decía.

"No. Salí de mi rein… mi ciudad para buscar algo" dijo tomando las riendas de su caballo y llevándolo hacia el pueblo. "La verdad, no sé qué es exactamente lo que estoy buscando, pero… cuando lo encuentre sabré que ya puedo volver a mi ciudad"

"Vaya… te entiendo" dijo sonriéndole "Yo tenía planeado ir a visitar el Templo del Aire del Sur…pero siento que lo que en realidad debo encontrar no está ahí... pero no sé qué es exáctamente lo que espero encontrar."

"Si... ¿y por qué quieres ir al Templo del Aire del Sur?"

Katara dio un suspiero"En ese templo es donde se encuentran las estatuas de los antiguos avatares. Ahí me gustaría ver a un viejo amigo mío"

"Como quieras. No tengo ninguna objeción…iremos a ese templo entonces." luego notó que estaba siendo demasiado cortante con ella, normalmente intentaba ser más amable, pero… con ella era distinto… "¿Un viejo amigo… el Avatar?" dijo intentando sonar más amigable

Katara lo miró sobre su hombro "Tal vez…" y siguió caminando como si nada.

"_**Esta chica está loca…aunque estoy más loco por estar siguiéndola" **_"Bueno… pero como ya pagué la habitación, al menos deberíamos de aprovecharla… partiremos mañana¿te parece? Así tendremos todo listo"

"Me parece una buena idea… bueno, iré a caminar un rato. Luego nos vemos" dijo caminando hacia el centro del pueblo. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro _**"No viajaré sola desde ahora…"**_

Pasaron las horas y Zuko tan sólo se concentró en comprar lo que era necesario para el viaje. Katara invadía sus pensamientos constantemente, en especial cuando se sentaba a admirar el cielo "Maldita sea… ¿por qué acepté que fuéramos juntos?"

"Bueno, si quieres pues no viajamos juntos y listo" sonó una voz a su espalda.

Zuko se volteó sorprendido "No es eso… tan sólo pensaba que… bueno, nada. Olvídalo"

Katara le sonrió "Ya ser pondrá el Sol… es hora de ir al hotel"

Zuko la guió por todo el camino sin decir nada. Realmente no quería compartir ningún pensamiento con ella… "Llegamos; alquilaré otra habitación para ti" dijo mientras se acercaba al encargado del lugar. "Listo, tu habitación estará al lado de la mía." Dijo entregándole unas llaves "Quien despierte primero despierta el otro"

"Está bien. Buenas Noches"

"Lo mismo para ti" dijo entrando en su habitación.

Por la mañana siguient, Zuko se despertó debido a una pesadilla "¡CUIDADO!" luego vio a todas partes "Era un sueño…" dijo secándose el sudor "Me bañaré antes de despertarla" dijo mientras salía de la cama.

Mientras se bañaba no podía de dejar de pensar en su sueño; había sido tan real. Él corría en algo que parecía un campo completamente vacío… y se sentía desesperado. Estaba buscando a alguien, pero no la encontraba… sabía que era una mujer¿cómo? No lo sabía con exactitud… tan solamente tenía ese presentimiento. El agua recorría todo su cuerpo mientras sus pensamientos lo ponía nervioso _**"¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado por encontrarla?"**_ era la única pregunta que seguía en su cabeza; unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y fue a abrir la puerta. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Katara ahí ya arreglada.

Katara tan solo se sonrojó levemente e hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener su vista en el rostro de Zuko "Buenos… buenos días" dijo mirando hacia otro lado "¿Te despertaste hace mucho?"

"No… bueno, casi… me bañé ya" dijo excusándose.

"Yo también. Tuve una pesadilla y me levanté gritando y preferí ducharme antes de despertarte"

Zuko le sonrió con ojos llenos de asombro "¿En serio? Qué curioso… bueno, no importa. Entra, solo me visto y luego nos vamos a desayunar" dijo abriéndole más la puerta.

Katara tan sólo dio un paso hacia atrás "Iré al restaurante… luego me alcanzas" dijo mientras bajaba las gradas. Cuando llegó a la recepción, pagó su habitación; no quería que él la estuviera manteniendo; era muy capaz de cuidarse sola.

---------------

"¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera ese tonto de Zuko?" preguntó Azula ya irritada.

"No lo sé, princesa" dijo Iroh "Pero estoy seguro de que volverá más que dispuesto a asistir al banquete que tu estás planeando para él"

"Eso espero" dijo fríamente. "Con que no me vuelva diciéndome que quiere cancelar el banquete eso todo…" dijo mientras se levantaba del trono.

"No le veo lo malo a eso"

"Tío… no entiendes. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos embajadores mandarán a sus hijas a este baile…? Podríamos crear una buena relación con los más ricos y mejorar muchas cosas…"

Iroh sonrió _**"Una combinación entre la mentalidad de Zuko y Azula sería grandiosa" **_ pensó mientras daba un suspiro.

"Además, Mai está dispuesta a volver con él…"

"Pero Zuko no lo está" dijo Iroh cruzando los brazos "Zuko todavía no ha olvidado a…"

"¡Ni la menciones!" dijo Azula poniéndose de pie "Sabes muy bien que, por el bien de Zuzu, el nombre de _'ella'_no se menciona" comenzó a caminar y se detuvo al lado de Iroh "Sería muy bueno que lo recordaras, tío"

-------------

Ya había pasado 1 día desde que habían dejado el pueblo y no habían visto a más personas en el camino. El camino fue un silencio entre ambos, tan sólo el sonido de la naturaleza era lo que se escuchaba. "Bueno… hemos llegado hasta este punto sin decir nada…" dijo ya Katara molesta "¿No crees que sería bueno compartir algunas experiencias?"

"No lo sé… supongo que estaría bien" dijo mirándola fijamente. "¿de qué tribu me habías dicho que eras?"

"Soy de la Tribu del Sur; es un lugar espectacular… todo está hecho de hielo y las personas son realmente amables… a diferencia de los de la Nación de Fuego" dijo con algo de rencor.

"¿Qué tienes contra los de la Nación del Fuego? La guerra ya terminó… ahora esa nación está cambiando…" dijo intentando sonar indiferente.

"Prometí que ya no iba a maldecir a los de esa nación… pero ¡Eso no me importa! Cometieron actos de los cuales no los perdonaré"

"Vaya… guardas algo de rencor" comentó vagamente.

"Yo no diría eso; tan sólo… no sé"

"_**¿Que acaso no se ha dado cuenta que yo soy de la Nación del Fuego…? Usé fuego-control para salvarla aquella noche…"**_ caminó pensativo un poco y luego la volteó a ver "Oye… ¿recuerdas la noche en la que te salvé?"

"Si¿por qué?"

"¿La recuerdas a la perfección?"

"No…" dijo mirando al cielo "Tan sólo recuerdo haber estado huyendo y luego te vi… y no recuerdo más que eso"

"Eso lo explica… entonces no sabes qué usé para salvarte" dijo sacando algo del bolso que su caballo llevaba.

"No. ¿qué?. ¿ahora me lo recordarás por todo el camino?" preguntó algo incómoda.

"No. Eso no es mi estilo, Katara" dijo algo dolido "Tan sólo… olvídalo" dijo sacando el mapa que estaba buscando "Estamos cerca de un río…" luego miró al cielo "Faltan varias horas para que oscurezca, pero aún así debemos apresurar el paso"

"Si seguimos el río podremos encontrar algunos que viven cerca de él"

"No es lógico; no hay nada marcado cerca del río…" dijo guardando el mapa "Seguiremos este camino y llegaremos al siguiente pueblo en un día"

"No. ¿De qué año es ese mapa?" preguntó agarrando el mapa antes de que Zuko lo guardara por completo. "¡Es de hace ya 10 años!" dijo rompiendo el mapa.

"¡Oye! Ese mapa es el único guía que tenemos y… ¡lo acabas de romper!" dijo exaltado.

"Zuko… ¡Ese mapa es de hace 10 años! Hace 10 años estábamos en guerra y ahora las tribus y pueblos se han dispersado por más terrenos. Seguir el río nos llevará más cerca de algún pueblo… confía en mí"

"…"

"Tranquilo, yo sé lo que te digo" dijo tomando las riendas del caballo y saliéndose del camino. "Por tu cara puedo saber que no confías en lo que te acabo de decir… pero tranquilo; ninguno tiene prisa de nada"

Zuko no dijo nada y tan sólo la siguió. Sabía que se terminarían perdiendo, pero talvez… si los planetas se alineaban, no se perderían. Caminaron varios minutos hasta que Zuko se detuvo… "Detente"

"¡Vaya! Pensé que no podías hablar… pero ahora creo que…" no pudo terminar la frase ya que Zuko le tapó la boca y la estaba aprisionando contra el árbol _**"¿Qué demonios hace?. ¡Ni te atrevas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer…!" **_

"No hagas ningún sonido…" dijo mientras se pegaba más a ella y le sonrió "Sé que esto es incómodo, pero espera un poco más" hizo una señal con la cabeza a su caballo y este se ocultó en un arbusto.

Unos pasos se escucharon de cerca "¿Seguro que el príncipe se dirigió hacia acá…? sería una estupidez." Eran 2 hombres vestidos con los emblemas de la Nación del Fuego "Yo creo que está den Ba Sing Se… es lo más probable que él haría; no podría estar sin las comodidades por tanto tiempo…" las voces se fueron alejando hasta que ya no se escucharon por completo.

Zuko dio un suspiro de alivio y soltó a Katara "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó ella mientras se acomodaba mejor la blusa. Debía admitir que la posición en la que estaban hace poco no le era tan incómoda, se sentía muy a salvo con él cerca.

Zuko le dio la espalda "Pensé que eran bandidos… fue una falsa alarma" luego se dio la vuelta y le sonrió con tranquilidad. "Ya podemos seguir…" dio un silbido para indicarle a su caballo que era hora de seguir el camino.

"_**Algo me ocultas, Zuko… y lo descubriré"**_ puso sus manos en su espalda y caminó a su lado alegremente "Oye… ¿y dime, quién entrenó a tu caballo? No se aleja de tu lado y sigue tus órdenes sin titubear"

"No lo sé… yo tan sólo lo agarré del establo porque me pareció el más indicado para esto" dijo mirándola de reojo "Si quieres puedes subir al caballo… yo estoy caminando porque es más cómodo para mi"

"Está bien" subió al caballo "Y dime… ¿qué hacías antes de emprender tu viaje?" preguntó intentado ocultar su curiosidad.

"Yo… no hacía nada más que sentarme a ver que todo estuviera en calma" dijo intentando ocultar el hecho de ser un príncipe, pero no mintiéndole.

"Ya veo… ¿eres así como que un policía o un alguacil?"

"… algo por el estilo… pero con mayor poder" dijo mirándola de reojo "¿y tu qué hacías antes de salir de viaje?"

"Enseñaba el agua-control a los que estaban interesados y también ayudaba en el hospital de mi aldea…" dijo suspirando y vio hacia el cielo "Antes no había hospital ahí… pero ya ahora que terminó la guerra, los maestros agua del Norte nos ayudaron a reconstruir la ciudad"

"¿Maestros agua del Norte?. ¿no fue ahí donde el Avatar acabó con una flota enorme de la Nación del Fuego?" preguntó mirándola fijamente.

"Si… ¿cómo lo sabes?"

Zuko le sonrió "Bueno, es un momento muy recordado por muchos. A mi me lo contó mi tío, ya que yo no lo recuerdo"

"¿A qué te refieres con que _'no lo recuerdas'_?. ¿tu estabas en ese momento?" preguntó entusiasmada. Tal vez había alguna posibilidad de que él hubiera ayudado al Avatar en la batalla.

"No me gusta hablar de eso, Katara" dijo cerrando los ojos. Un leve dolor de cabeza le acaba de surgir de la nada.

Katara notó el extraño _**"Es extraño… estoy segura de que me recordaría de él si, en algún momento, hubiese ayudado a Aang…" **_se le acercó suavemente "Olvídalo entonces… ¿por qué no vamos a ver a un médico en el siguiente pueblo"

Zuko la miró con enojo "No necesito un médico. Estoy bien… además ¿cómo sabes que habrá un pueblo cerca de aquí?; eso es sólo un presentimiento tuyo" dijo cambiando de tema.

Katara entendió que Zuko estaba molesto con él mismo por mostrar debilidad. A pesar de tan sólo conocerlo por unos días… le era fácil adivinar algunas cosas de él. Recordó cuando conoció al Avatar… lo conoció por tan poco tiempo y luego llegaron los de la Nación del Fuego y lo atraparon… luego de haber ido en su ayuda viajaron juntos. Esa maldita Nación del Fuego había causado tanto daño… pero gracias a ellos había conocido a Aang… la Nación del Fuego… ahora una silueta ocupó su mente. La silueta de un joven alto y esbelto… pero no podía ver más.

"¿Estás bien?" escuchó una voz que la hizo volver a la realidad. "Parece que estás soñando despierta…" dijo con un tono burlón "¿Qué fue?.¿el recuerdo de algún ex novio o algo así?" Aunque no lo admitía… algo en ese comentario que había hecho lo había molestado.

"Eso no te incumbe" dijo cortante "Y te sigo diciendo que necesitas confiar en mi… mira hacia allá" dijo apuntando hacia un claro "¿Ves? Son niños buscando leña… el pueblo no debe estar lejos de aquí¿no te parece?"

"Tal vez…" luego vio el cielo y notó que se estaba nublando "De acuerdo… vamos con esos niños" pero cuando vio hacia el claro, ya no había rastro de ellos "… bien… primero tenemos que encontrarlos"

Katara tomó las riendas del caballo "Creo que ya sé a dónde se dirigen"

Zuko levantó una ceja "¿cómo puedes saber eso?" dijo siguiéndola "Estamos caminando por tan sólo caminar… no tienes idea de hacia dónde vamos" dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Confía en mi, principito" dijo por inercia.

Zuko la miró de reojo _**"¿Principito? Ni siquiera sabe que soy un príncipe… Y me está llamando por un diminutivo"**_ luego prefirió guardar silencio. "Veo unas luces…" dijo moviéndose más rápido. "¿Un pueblo en medio del bosque?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

Katara sonrió "¿Ves? Debes aprender a confiar en las personas" dijo con una voz triunfante "Y si vamos a viajar juntos, tendrás que comenzar a confiar en mi"

Zuko la miró detenidamente "Y tu debes aprender a no confiar tanto…" dijo murmurando. "Bueno, eso no importa… vayamos a ese lugar antes de que comience a llover"

Katara tan sólo lo vio detenidamente y le volvió a sonreír_**"Realmente es bueno tener algo de compañía"**_pensó mientras lo seguía. Era un pueblo bastante luminoso… bueno, tal vez era porque parecía tener un festival. "Oye… ¿por qué no vamos al festival?" preguntó ilusionada.

"No; busquemos algún lugar para pasar la noche…" dijo seriamente. "Sube al caballo, así no me atrasas"

Katara cruzó los brazos "Ve tú a buscar ese lugar… yo iré a…a… ¡a comprar víveres!" dijo alegremente.

Zuko se detuvo "¿Comprar víveres?. ¿realmente me crees tonto o qué?"

"No… pero creo que no tenemos suficientes víveres en el bolso que lleva Pakku…"

"Pero tal vez… ¿Pakku?" preguntó sorprendido "¿Pakku…?. ¿A MI caballo… le pusiste Pakku?"

Katara comenzó a sonrojarse "Pues… creo que le quedaría bien¿no crees? Además es el nombre de mi maestro agua… creo que le va muy bien."

Zuko comenzó a irritarse "No, luego hablaremos de esto… primero IREMOS a buscar algún lugar para pasar la noche; a menos claro que prefieras pasar la noche en el bosque"

"… te detesto" dijo comenzando a seguirlo de nuevo.

"Pero aún así te tienes que mantener conmigo" dijo en voz baja, pero aún así Katara logró escucharlo.

"¿Cómo que TENGO que mantenerme contigo? Puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola"

"Vamos, Katara, sin tu agua-control todavía no puedes cuidarte por ti sola…" dijo sin darse cuenta de que con cada palabra aumentaba el enojo en ella.

"¡Claro que puedo! Es más… de ahora en adelante viajaré sola, no te necesito. Ni siquiera sé porqué estamos viajando juntos exáctamente" dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose de él.

Zuko se dio la vuelta rápidamente "¡Oye… ten cuidado entonces!" dijo apretando sus puños. Realmente no le molestaba que se fuera… bueno, eso esperaba.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?. ¿Bueno, malo... corto, largo...? Cualquier opinión es bienvenida. jiji, espero sus reviews... cortos o largos...:3 Gracias x leer mi fiction! 


	4. Ida al Templo del Aire 1er parte

Hola! lamento la tardanza! pero no había tenido tiempo libre...! Gome! Haber.. explico este capítulo. Este capítulo... no se queda en algo "wow" xq en la otra mitad del capítulo (el capítulo 5) está lo mejor XD pero igual, agradezo de ante-mano la lectura de este chapter.

**DESTINOS ERRANTES**

**4. Ida al Templo del Aire. (1er parte) **

Katara caminaba algo molesta con ella misma y con el tonto de Zuko. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Ella podía cuidarse sola. "Es un tonto…" Estaba intentando calmarse y al ver que la gente realmente estaba pasando un buen momento por el festival… olvidó a Zuko, por el momento, y se concentró en la celebración.

Pasó un buen rato en el festival, la comida era deliciosa y, a pesar de que ya era realmente tarde, la gente parecía no querer irse de ahí. Los juegos eran realmente divertidos, y se había ganado ya varios premios, pero… a pesar de eso, se sentía todavía algo sola.

Se sentó en una banca mientras comía "¿Qué estará haciendo?" realmente le intrigaba saber qué había pasado con Zuko. "Es un tonto… pero bien, no lo necesito para nada"

Vio que estaba comenzando a llover "Excelente… me mojaré y ya el festival está terminando" dijo mientras se paraba debajo de un árbol "Supongo que pasará pronto" dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para cubrirse del frío.

La noche siguió con la lluvia. El festival terminó por causa de la misma. Katara buscó algún lugar donde pasar la noche, pero no podía encontrar ningún hotel que le regalara hospedaje ya que no tenía dinero en ese momento.

"Creo que no fue buena idea dejar de viajar con Zuko…" dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca. La lluvia ya había pasado… pero estaba empapada y se había dado cuenta de algo… ¡Había perdido su dinero! Ahora tenía frío y hambre…

------------------

Zuko estaba viendo por la ventana de su habitación "Espero que esté bien…" dijo mientras miraba que la lluvia se detenía. Había intentado dormir, pero no lo había logrado. Realmente estaba preocupado por ella. No sabía si llevaba suficiente dinero para cuidarse por ella sola… ¿y qué si no llevaba suficiente?. ¿pasó la lluvia en algún lugar seguro?

Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos _**"No te preocupes por ella, Zuko… está bien sin ti; así lo estuvo antes de que la conocieras…"**_ Tan sólo hace pocos días se habían conocido y él no se había portado como un caballero con ella. Tan pocos días y no se habían esforzado por darse oportunidad. Tan pocos días y no se había esforzado en entablar una amistad con ella… tan pocos días y ya sentía un extraño instinto de protección hacia ella.

"La próxima vez que salve a una chica… la llevaré a la comisaría en lugar de cuidarla por mi mismo" dijo mientras tomaba una capucha y salía del hotel. "¿Dónde estás, Katara?" preguntó mirando las estrellas.

Caminó rápidamente. El pueblo estaba ya bastante callado… sólo se escuchaban los ladridos de los perros y unas que otras personas que todavía seguían despiertas. Vio hacia la Luna… ¿Dónde podía estar? Estaba seguro que no estaba en ningún hotel, algo en él se lo aseguraba.

"Apresúrate, debemos ayudarla" escuchó que unas mujeres decían. Estaban vestidas como enfermeras y llevaban una camilla lista. Zuko sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Las siguió hasta llegar a un lugar donde una multitud de gente estaba alrededor de algo.

Las enfermeras llegaron al centro de la multitud y luego dos hombres salieron cargando la camilla con una mujer en ella; subieron a un carruaje y se alejaron de la multitud.

Zuko se quedó petrificado al ver de quién se trataba. Era ella. Parecía que estuviera dormida, pero sus mejillas mostraban que tenía temperatura. Extrañamente se sintió mareado y con ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por haber permitido eso _**"Es mi culpa…"**_

Podía escuchar los susurros de la gente "Está en muy mal estado" decían unos. "¿Crees que sobrevivirá? Se nota que pasó mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia"

Zuko no sabía qué hacer. Comenzó a caminar hacia lo que parecía el hospital. Al entrar una mujer que parecía la secretaria le preguntó algo, pero él no pudo entender lo que le decía… poco a poco su visión se fue nublando hasta ya no ver nada.

---------------------

"_¿Te sientes mejor?" decía una joven mientras le tocaba la frente "La pelea que acabas de tener fue bastante dura… debes agradecer que no te pasó nada grave"_

"_Tú sabes que nada podría pasarme en este tipo de luchas…" dijo un joven de ojos color miel. Se sentó y la tomó de la mano "¿Dónde está tu hermano y el tonto del Avatar?"_

"_Fueron a otras batallas con mi padre… estamos en uno de los barcos de mi tribu. Y te agradecería que lo dejaras de llamar 'tonto Avatar', su nombre es Aang y es una gran persona"_

"_Claro…" dijo soltándola "Olvidaba lo que sentías por él" dijo acostándose de lado. "Quiero dormir antes de ir a otra batalla…"_

"_Zuko… lo que siento por el Avatar es diferente. A él lo conozco desde hace mucho… lo considero como mi hermano" dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. "Eso lo sabes muy bien…"_

_Una sonrisa de tranquilidad envolvió su rostro "Lo sé Katara…lo sé…"_

Sus ojos se comenzaron a abrir y notó que esa no era la habitación que había alquilado. "¿Dónde… dónde estoy?"

Una voz sonó en la puerta "Está en el hospital señor. Llegó aquí hace unas horas y se desmayó al poco entrar… parecía que estaba preocupado por algo. ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Bien…" dijo sentándose "Creo que sólo necesitaba descansar un rato"

"Es posible" dijo la enfermera mientras se acercaba a otra cama "Aunque usted estaba en un perfecto estado, no entiendo cómo es que se desmayó… pero lo bueno es que ya está mejor"

Zuko asintió y se puso de pie "Si me disculpa, debo buscar a alguien… su nombre es Katara… es una chica de ojos azules y morena. Tiene más o menos mi edad"

"¡Oh! Se refiere a la joven que llegó unos momentos antes que usted" dijo sonriendo "Si, está en la habitación de al lado" dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Zuko entró a la habitación de Katara y la vio ya mejor. Tocó su frente y se alegró de que su fiebre hubiera bajado. "Me preocupaste"

"_Sé que lo sabes… pero quiero…" _comenzó a murmurar _"quiero que lo sepas bien."_ Zuko la miró sorprendido¿de qué estaba hablando? Debe de estar soñando con alguien especial para ella. Se sentó al lado de ella y recordó que el sueño que acababa de tener no había sido uno común y corriente; parecía más un recuerdo.

"Ahora recuerdo… que soñé con ella" dijo mirándola sorprendido. "¿La había visto antes de que nos conociéramos esa noche?" preguntó mientras retiraba el cabello de su rostro. "Despierta pronto, Katara." Murmuró antes de sentarse en una silla y quedarse sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Katara comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Zuko sentado en una silla mirando hacia el vacío. _**"Zuko… no creí verte de nuevo"**_ luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Había soñado con él… bajo otras circunstancias. _**"Estoy segura de que ese no fue un sueño común y corriente… pero ya no importa más." **_Sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que Zuko, a pesar de ser algo reservado, le estaba agarrando cariño.

Zuko salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a verla "Ya estás despierta… me alegra" dijo mientras se ponía de pie. "Estuviste expuesta a la lluvia mucho tiempo y... bueno, eso ya no importa… aunque dijeron que gracias a que eres maestra-agua, no te enfermaste de gravedad, tan sólo necesitabas reposo…" dijo mientras le tocaba la frente. "…lo que importa es que ya estás mucho mejor y que ya puedes salir del hospital"

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?"

"Unas horas… tampoco fue tanto tiempo" dijo con serenidad.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó algo molesta al recordar que por culpa de Zuko ella estaba ahí. Bueno, en realidad no había sido culpa de ninguno directamente.

"No sé… vine sólo a pasear y te vi" mintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Katara le sonrió "¿Pasear al hospital? Vaya que eres extraño" dijo mientras se intentaba sentar. "Oye…"

"Discúlpame…" dijo rápidamente "Fue una discusión estúpida y sin sentido" dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa llena de arrepentimiento "No quise decir que eras indefensa ni nada por el estilo. Sólo lo dije por decir"

"…" no sabía qué decir. "Yo…"

"Bueno, eso era todo… alquilé una habita del hotel… iré a mudarme de ropa y luego te vengo a recoger" dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Katara sonrió cuando estuvo sola. Su corazón había latido tan rápido cuando escuchó que Zuko se estaba disculpando, que pensó que saldría de su pecho. Una enfermera le llevó su ropa, que ya estaba lavada y planchada.

Zuko ya estaba en la sala de espera mientras escuchaba los murmullos de algunos familiares de los pacientes. Unas pisadas que se dirigían hacia él captaron su atención. "¿Lista?" preguntó sonriéndole.

"Yo creo que si… ¿nos iremos de inmediato de la ciudad?" preguntó algo desanimada. Se había enterado que por las noches, el pueblo era toda una atracción.

"No" dijo sencillamente; se dio la vuelta y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera "Nos quedaremos aquí un par de días más" dijo vagamente. "Y… bueno, me enteré que el festival todavía continuará hasta el próximo fin de semana… así que mientras recabamos información podríamos ir al festival también, claro… si es que quieres" dijo cruzando los brazos.

Katara le sonrió "Me gustaría mucho"

Zuko le sonrió de vuelta "Excelente. Podemos ir a que descanses hoy, y mañana iremos al festival"

"Ya estoy mejor" dijo Katara.

"No, te digo que es mejor que descanses hoy; como dije… el festival no se irá hasta el próximo fin de semana"

----------------

Katara durmió profundamente varias horas. Cuando despertó, encontró una nota de Zuko en la mesa de noche _"Hola Katara, iré a la ciudad a comprar varias cosas… no salgas del cuarto. Hay comida en la mesa, si necesitas algo… bueno, espera a que yo llegue"_

Katara le sonrió "Zuko actúa como si fuera mi hermano mayor" dijo mientras volvía a acostarse "Aunque claro, es mucho más apuesto que Sokka… y no dice esos chistes sin sentido como él"

-------------

Cuando Zuko volvió, encontró a Katara durmiendo "No puedo creer que siga durmiendo"

"No lo estoy…" dijo Katara, sentándose en la cama "Tan sólo pensaba. ¿Qué compraste?"

"Varias cosas sin importancia" dijo sentándose en la otra esquina de la cama "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mucho mejor, tenías razón con lo de descansar hoy…"

"Me alegra¿te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para ir hoy al festival?"

"¡Claro!" se puso de pie rápidamente "Me han dicho que por las noches, los festivales están más llenos de vida"

"¿Te han contado?. ¿nunca has ido a uno?" preguntó sorprendido. No le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras salían de la habitación y se dirigían hacia la calle.

"Si… pero fue ya hace mucho, además… en el Polo Sur no hay festivales…"

"…Algún día tendrás que ir donde vivo, te darás cuenta de que nuestros festivales son mejores"

"Ya veremos, tal vez algún día vaya" dijo alegremente "Claro, si me haces una invitación formal" y comenzó a reír.

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí¿qué quieres hacer primero?"

Katara le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano "Sígueme"

"_**No tengo opción si me jalas" **_él tan sólo caminaba al ritmo de Katara. "¿una obra?"

"Si." Dijo orgullosa de su elección "Leí que esta obra es muy buena. Trata sobre unos jóvenes que se enamoran, pero son de aldeas enemigas y…"

"Bueno, déjalo ahí; si me la cuentas ya no tendría gracia verla." Entraron a verla y los dejó sorprendidos. Había sido realmente buena, Zuko debía admitir que estuvo pendiente durante casi toda la obra.

"Ahora nos toca los juegos…" lo miró detenidamente "¿No te gustaría ganarme algo?" preguntó Katara acercándosele mucho.

"Ya lo veremos" contestó algo ruborizado. Intentaron varios juegos, hasta que un premio captó la atención de ambos; era lo que parecía un collar, poseía características de cada nación _**"Cielos… es más bello que mi collar" **_

"_**Un premio bastante llamativo" **_ambos intentaron ganarse el premio. Primero intentó Katara, estuvo bastante cerca, pero no pudo. "Bueno, veré qué puedo hacer yo" Tomó el arco y comenzó a lanzar las flechas; no falló en ningún tiro.

"¡Tenemos un ganador!" dijo el encargado del juego "Aquí está su premio, una verdadera reliquia… se dice que lo crearon ya hace más de mil años… cuando las naciones todavía seguían unidas y…"

"Si, si… muy interesante." Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Katara "¿Qué te parece?"

"Es bellísimo, Zuko. Gracias" dijo estirando su mano hacia Zuko.

"¿Gracias por qué?" preguntó mientras guardaba el collar en una bolsa de su pantalón. "Se lo obsequiaré a mi hermana cuando vuelva"

"Eres un… ¿hermana?. ¿Tienes una hermana?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Si" dijo sin querer entrar en detalles, aunque sabía que no lo lograría.

"Nunca me lo dijiste…"

"Bueno, nunca me lo preguntaste"

Katara levantó una ceja "Te hice muchas preguntas sobre ti, pero nunca me respondiste directamente…"

"Bueno, nunca me preguntas exactamente si tenía una hermana…"

"Pensé que ibas a entender que quería saber de ti… eres muy… demasiado cerrado" dijo sentándose en una banca.

"Está bien, de ahora en adelante intentaré abrirme más entonces" dijo sentándose a su lado. "Mañana partiremos de aquí; podemos tomar un tren del reino Tierra que pasa por el Templo del Aire del Norte…"

Katara se puso de pie de la emoción "¿¡¿En serio?!? Eso será magnífico. Por fin lo veré de nuevo" dijo sin pensar sus palabras.

Zuko tan sólo la vio detenidamente ¿a quién quería ver con tantas ansias? Por lo que sabía, no podía ser el Avatar… ¿o si? Aunque debía admitir algo… sentía algo raro al verla tan feliz por un hombre. "Bueno, pues tenemos que ir a otro pueblo para tomar ese tren, porque te recuerdo que éste pueblo en el que estamos está en medio del bosque…"

"Entonces regresemos al hotel y descansemos, así mañana saldremos lo más rápido posible" dijo jalando la mano de Zuko para ponerlo de pie.

"Vaya cambio el que acabas de tener." Comentó sin importancia.

Caminaron tranquilamente y en silencio. Katara se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a lo callado que era Zuko. Amos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos. _**"¿Quién es el que hace que se ponga así de feliz?"**_ pensaba el príncipe mientras seguía a la joven maestra-agua.

"_**Será excelente verlo de nuevo. Le presentaré a Zuko, estoy segura de que no se llevarán bien al principio… pero luego congeniarán" **_pensaba Katara mientras entraba a la habitación, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"¡KATARA!" gritó Zuko "Ponme atención cuando te hablo, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer"

"Lo siento¿me decías?"

Zuko dio un suspiro "El primero que despierte mañana debe despertar al otro. Eso era todo" dijo acomodándose en el sillón, ya que sólo había alquilado una habitación… la cual poseía una sola cama "Aunque tomando en cuenta las condiciones en las que estoy durmiendo, no hay duda de que yo despertaré primero…"

Katara entró al baño "Como digas, Zuko. Al menos eres uno de los pocos caballeros que quedan… aunque a veces dan ganas de ahorcarte" dijo entre risas.

"Muy graciosa" dijo cerrando los ojos. "Veremos quién ahorca a quien…" dijo murmurando antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

--------------------

Katara despertó de un plácido sueño. "Es bueno tener sueños _normales_, en lugar de esos de la guerra…" dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos. Cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que Zuko no estaba en el sillón "¿Dónde estará?. ¿Me pregunto si fue a comprar algo?"

Se arregló por completo y cuando salió del hotel, pudo ver que había otro caballo al lado de Pakku. "¿De quién será…?"

"Es tuyo" sonó una voz a su espalda.

"¡Zuko, no me asustes así!" gritó dándole una palmada en el hombro.

"No es mi culpa que seas paranoica" dijo soltando una sonrisa. "Pero como me causas muchos problemas por no tener caballo, te conseguí una"

"¿Una… es hembra? Espera¿dónde estabas?"

Zuko cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja "¿Ya no puedo hacer algo sin avisarte? Pero para que dejes tu curiosidad…" su tono de voz comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a un susurro. Su boca estaba al lado del oído de Katara "Yo estaba…" por alguna extraña razón, Katara estaba totalmente enrojecida, su corazón estaba latiendo con más rapidez "…comiendo" dijo separándose de ella y sonriéndole.

Katara le dio una mirada asesina y se dio la vuelta "Iré a comer yo entonces" dijo comenzando a caminar hacia dentro del hotel. Zuko iba a tomarla del brazo para detenerla, pero prefirió no hacerlo, tan sólo se limitó a seguirla y a sentarse con ella.

Comieron en silencio hasta que Zuko lo rompió. "Es hora de salir ya de este pueblo" dijo mientras comía una manzana que estaba en el centro de mesa.

"Bueno… me gustaría quedarme un poco más de tiempo" dijo Katara mientras le arrebataba la manzana a Zuko. "¿Cómo es que eres tan precavido con lo del viaje… y no te fijas de que esta manzana está podrida?"

Zuko la miró de reojo "Eso quedará en el misterio" dijo solamente"De cualquier manera, ya hemos estado bastante tiempo en este pueblo y ya tenemos lo que queríamos."

"¿Y qué era lo que _queríamos_?"

"Información" dijo simplemente. Y luego sonrió "¿Lista?" preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

Salieron del hotel y Katara montó su yegua; "¿De dónde conseguiste dinero para comprarla? No es nada barato comprar un caballo… y menos uno de este tipo" Dijo luego de darse cuenta de que el caballo de Zuko y la yegua que había comprado eran de la raza más veloz.

"… eso no importa"

"No quiero estar viajando con un completo desconocido" dijo obstinada.

"Nos conocemos desde hace menos de 10 días, Katara. Te guste o no, seguiremos siendo _desconocidos_ por más tiempo"

"¡Eso es porque tu no me dejas conocerte más!" dijo ya molesta.

"… Hay cosas que no sabrás, Katara." Dijo ya cansado. "Y si continuas con esa curiosidad… podrías enterarte de varias cosas de las que te arrepentirás"

"¿Cómo qué cosas?" preguntó intentando no sonar tan desesperada por saber. La verdad, es que Zuko era realmente interesante.

"Como el hecho de que soy maestro fuego" dijo mirándola fijamente. Esperaba que no se apartara ahora que sabía eso.

"Eso ya lo sabía" al notar la mirada sorprendida de Zuko sonrió "Bueno, lo suponía, para ser más exacta"

"¿Desde que te salvé?"

"Si. Bueno… un poco tiempo después, ya que no recordaba mucho… pero cuando desperté en el hospital, logré recordarlo todo"

"Ya veo" luego se sentía mucho más aliviado. "¿Y ahora, qué opinas de mi?"

"No opino nada malo, si eso es lo que quieres saber" dijo comenzando a aumentar la velocidad de su caballo.

"No fue eso lo que pregunté" dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Pregunté si…"

"¡Veamos quién es más rápido!" dijo ya cuando iba a una considerable distancia de Zuko.

"…Está loca" dijo mirándola con una sonrisa "Aunque… no puedo dejar que alguien de la tribu del Agua le gane el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego"

---------------------

"No puedo creerlo; no ha vuelto" decía Azula, quien estaba realmente molesta y cansada de estar escuchando quejas de los pobladores.

"Princesa, este deber también le corresponde" dijo Iroh. "Ya verá que Zuko volverá pronto"

"No me importa que vuelva mañana o dentro de una semana… que vuelva sin esposa es todo y que vuelva antes del baile"

"_**No entiendo el objetivo del baile…"**_ Iroh se dirigió hacia la parte baja del castillo "Si Zuko no vuelve pronto… Azula se cansará de esto y yo tendré las responsabilidades… pensé que al anunciar mi renuncia al trono, Zuko aceptaría de inmediato el título… pero creo que me equivoqué." Llegó hasta un cuarto que era totalmente distinto al resto, al entrar se encontró con una habitación redecorada de forma que pareciera de algún maestro agua "Zuko… y pensar que todo esto te pasó, por salvar a una chica que no estaba interesada en ti… al principio."

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo. n.n! me gustaría que me dijeran qué les pareció. Gracias x leer mi fic! 


	5. Ida al Templo del Aire 2da parte

Hola!. ¿vieron que no tardé mucho? 8D Bueno, este capítulo está algo largo... X3 Espero que les guste y agradezco mucho a quienes se toman tiempo para dejarme un review...y claro, a los que solo la leen también! X3

**DESTINOS ERRANTES**

**5. Ida al Templo del Aire. 2da parte)**

"No creí que estos caballos corrieran tanto" dijo Katara. Se habían detenido en un pequeño lago "De igual manera, yo gané"

"Hmph.. Eso es lo que crees…" dijo sentándose al lado de Katara. "Oye, por cierto… ¿nunca nos habíamos visto antes de esa noche en la que te salvé?"

"¿Por… por qué lo preguntas?" preguntó algo sorprendida.

"No, olvídalo." Dijo rápidamente "Ya que los caballos están tomando una _pequeña_ siesta¿no te gustaría practicar tu agua-control?"

"No creo que pueda todavía…"

"No sabía que los de la Tribu del Agua se rindieran tan fácilmente" dijo sabiendo que eso la enfurecería.

Rápidamente se puso de pie "¡No digas nada contra los de mi tribu!" 

Zuko se puso de pie y se le acercó al oído "Demuéstrame lo contrario entonces" al alejarse de ella, pudo ver el fuego en sus ojos, lo que le hizo sonreir. 

"Bien, hagámoslo" dijo Katara acercándose al lago. Puso sus manos sobre el agua y cerró los ojos. Zuko tan sólo caminó sigilosamente hasta acercarse a ella. Miró el agua y esperó ver al menos un movimiento. 

"Concéntrate, Katara"

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?" preguntó algo molesta. Nunca le había gustado que la vieran fallar; recordaba cuando intentó hacer el 'látigo de agua' con ayuda de un manuscrito… el manuscrito que robó de unos piratas…

_**Flashback**_

Estaba ella amarrada a un árbol, y los piratas la miraban con indiferencia. Un joven estaba rodeando el árbol_ "Dime dónde está el Avatar y te prometo no hacerte nada a ti o a tu hermano"_

_"¡Ve y salta al rio!"_

El joven comenzó a rodear el árbol _"Intenta entender, necesito capturarlo para recuperar algo que perdí... mi honor... Tal vez a cambio te pueda devolver algo que perdiste…" _dijo sacando un collar y poniéndoselo a Katara cerca del cuello.

"_El collar de mi madre... ¿cómo lo conseguiste?" _preguntó enfadada. 

"_No lo robé, si eso insinúas…"_

_**Final del flashback**_

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Zuko, sin siquiera moverse. "Te detuviste de golpe y…"

"Nada" dijo Katara alejándose del lago "Tan sólo… un mal recuerdo" 

"…" Zuko tan sólo se alejó del lago. Estar en un lugar tan cerca del agua le incomodaba un poco todavía. "¿Qué clase de recuerdo?" preguntó.

Katara lo miró sorprendida. Era una de las pocas veces que él mostraba interés en algo que le molestara a ella "Tan sólo recordé… cuando entrené junto con el Avatar y… robé un manuscrito"

"¿Un manuscrito?. ¿Acaso era de esos manuscritos que contienen técnicas para maestros agua?" 

"¡Si!. ¿Cómo sabes eso?" eso si la había sorprendido. "Pocos saben de esos manuscritos, ya que… bueno, ya que ahora no están"

"Hmph. Ya que los maestros fuego los destruyeron todos… Eso ibas a decir¿no?". Katara asintió con algo de vergüenza "No te apenes por decir ese tipo de cosas, lo entiendo. Pero… no todos los manuscritos fueron destruidos."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" 

Zuko le sonrió y se puso de pie "Nada. Comencemos a movernos" dijo subiendo sobre su caballo "Es mejor que avancemos lo más que podamos"

"No entiendo cuál es la prisa; el Templo del Aire no se moverá¿cierto?" 

"El templo no, el tren si. Así que sube al caballo y vámonos pronto" Cabalgaron sin detenerse. El atardecer era hermoso. Zuko notó que Katara estaba deslumbrada por el atardecer así que bajó la velocidad de su caballo. "Ya no falta mucho, podemos bajar la velocidad un poco"

"Me alegra" dijo viendo el atardecer "Es tan bello¿no te parece?"

"Supongo" dijo simplemente.

Katara dio un suspiro "Eres poco expresivo¿lo sabías?"

"Si. A veces por expresar tu opinión pueden pasarte cosas de las cuales te puedes arrepentir"

Katara lo vio con sorpresa. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa: que por expresar tu opinión pueden pasarte cosas de las cuales te puedes arrepentir" repitió sonriéndole con malicia "Te lo puedo dibujar si quieres"

"Lo entiendo así, gracias; me refiero a que porqué dices eso…" 

"Tu eres de la tribu del agua, no lo entenderías. Tu nación natal es pacífica." Dijo con un tono que parecía acusación y celos. 

"_**¿A esto se refería cuando me dijo 'podrías enterarte de varias cosas de las que te arrepentirás'?" **_se preguntó mientras guardaba silencio "Zuko…" _**"¿Qué ocultas?" **_

"_**Demonios, si esta chica sigue con su curiosidad… le terminaré contando cosas que no debo. Aunque… no hay nada de malo en compartir algunas penas del pasado…"**_

Lo poco que faltaba del camino fue un silencio completo. Ambos estaban pensando en el otro sin darse cuenta. Katara fue la primera en hablar cuando divisó una enorme ciudad "Llegamos" dijo sonriendo. "Vaya que es una ciudad muy bella… ¿estás seguro de que…?"

"No" dijo sencillamente.

"¿No qué? Ni siquiera pude terminar de…"

"Ibas a preguntarme si estaba seguro de que no nos podíamos quedar más tiempo aquí¿o me equivoco?" preguntó sonriendo de forma victoriosa.

"Bueno… yo…" luego se quedó hipnotizada por los bellos ojos de Zuko. Por primera vez se había percatado, de que la sensación que tenía cuando miraba a Zuko… ya la había sentido antes, el problema era que no recordaba con quién. 

"Oye¿soñando dormida de nuevo? Haces eso muy a menudo" dijo mientras se paraba frente a una estación. "Espera aquí mientras yo consigo los boletos"

"Si" se sentó en las gradas y miró a la gente pasar, pero en su mente solo estaba Zuko. ¿Por qué se le hacía extrañamente conocido? Tal vez… se habían conocido antes, en la guerra. "Tendré que ver qué me dice si le comienzo a relatar cosas que yo viví…"

"¿Ahora hablas sola? Vaya, si que eres una chica única" dijo dándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie. "Conseguí los boletos. El tren saldrá en una hora y media. Podemos ver la ciudad si quieres… o esperar aquí aburridos hasta que salga el tren"

"Me gusta más la última opción" dijo comenzando a entrar a la estación. 

"¿Segura? Yo pensé que podíamos ir a ver una tienda de… pergaminos" dijo sabiendo que eso atraparía su atención.

"Bueno, está bien… de igual manera, estaba bromeando" le sacó la lengua y tomó la delantera. Caminaron viendo varias tiendas hasta llegar a una donde había un hombre con un loro-reptil en su hombro "No puede ser…" dijo Katara para sí misma.

El hombre la vio fijamente cuando entró "Vaya, vaya… pero si es la niña que acompañaba al Avatar¿cómo está el _héroe_ de todas las naciones?. ¿Son ciertos los rumores…?" 

"Hmph. Esa no es la forma de tratar a un cliente…" dijo ella sintiéndose algo incómoda.

"¿…se te ofrece algo? Espero que esta vez si me lo pagues" 

Zuko entró a la tienda con un ceño fruncido "Oye, al menos podrías esperarme antes de entrar a una tienda…" luego notó la mirada de reclamo de Katara y la mirada de asombro que le estaba dando el vendedor, el cual parecía pirata. 

"¿Cómo rayos…?" el pirata se quedó sorprendido al ver al Príncipe de la Nación de Fuego… con vida. 

"¿No puedes hablar o qué?" dijo Zuko de forma defensiva. "Espera… te recuerdo. Tu eres ese pirata que…" Su mente se comenzó a nublar lentamente Un extraño mareo se había apoderado de él, demasiadas imágenes sin sentido estaban cruzando su mente. Puso su mano sobre la pared para no caer "Iré a la estación Katara…" dijo saliendo de la tienda. 

Katara se quedó sorprendida al ver esa reacción por parte de Zuko "¿Qué le pasará?" luego se dio la vuelta y vio al vendedor-pirata. "Por la expresión del rostro de Zuko, puedo decir que lo conoce a usted… y viceversa"

"Eso es información, y… ya que la guerra terminó y no hay motivo para seguir robando… la información ahora también se vende" dijo extendiendo la mano.

Katara sacó el poco dinero propio que tenía "Dime de dónde lo conoces y todo lo que sepas de él"

"Lo conocí cuando**tú** viajabas con el Avatar… en ese tiempo, él tenía una cicatriz y estaba en busca del Avatar por algo de su honor… no recuerdo bien eso. Trabajé para él… buscándolos, a ti, al Avatar y a otro que viajaba con ustedes"

"Esa parte de la historia ya la sé… cuéntame algo que no sepa" dijo con prisa, dijo sin percatarse de la parte donde el pirata había trabajado CON Zuko para BUSCARLOS a ella, el Avatar y Sokka. 

"Bueno… ya que esa parte la sabes" se salteó la parte cuando Zuko la agarró como rehén y lo del collar, pensando que, obviamente, Katara se recordaría de eso; le contó cuando puso explosivos en el barco de Zuko, pensando así que él había muerto. "Y eso pasó… luego de eso, nos dedicamos a saquear barcos y ya no supe más de él. Pensé que había muerto…"

"Gracias…" dijo saliendo de la tienda. _**"Bueno… por todo lo que me contó… supongo que Zuko sabe cuidarse muy bien solo. Es un sobreviviente… no muchos sobreviven a una explosión de esa magnitud… Pero entonces… ¡espera!" **_detuvo su camino y vio hacia el cielo _**"El pirata dijo que había trabajado con Zuko para buscarnos... eso quiere decir... que... él y yo nos tuvimos que haber visto alguna vez... pero... ¿para qué nos buscaba?" **_ caminaba cerca de un estanque cuando escuchó los gritos de unos niños… un jabalí estaba suelto y se dirigía corriendo directamente hacia ella… "Esto no es bueno…" puso sus manos frente a su cara para protegerse mientras esperaba que algo la embistiera… pero nunca pasó. Al abrir los ojos vio que algo parecido a un escudo de agua estaba frente a ella. "¿pero cómo…?"

Los niños se le acercaron "¡Una maestra agua!. ¡Grandioso!" decían asombrados.

Katara tan sólo pensó una cosa "¡Regresó!" gritó de alegría. "Por fin tengo mi agua-control de vuelta" decía mientras hacía maniobras con el agua "Por fin podré demostrarle que… ¡Zuko!" dijo cuando lo vio a menos de 3mts de ella. "…¡Hola!" dijo fingiendo que no había hecho nada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó todavía algo mareado. "¿Qué hacías jugando con unos niños y un jabalí?" preguntó acercándosele peligrosamente. 

"Yo tan solo…" estaba alegre de que no se hubiera percatado del agua-control.

"No hables…" dijo suplicante mientras le colocaba su una mano en su rostro. Las imágenes que tenía en su cabeza lo habían hecho pensar que estaba en un sueño. _**"Te conocía antes¿verdad, Katara?" **_su mente estaba completamente nublada. Su rostro se comenzaba a acercar al de Katara.

"Zuko, realmente no sé qué tienes pero…" sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando los labios de Zuko cubrieron los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa_**"¿Qué rayos…?"**_

Zuko estaba reviviendo la imagen que tenía de él besándola. No estaba seguro si estaba soñando o realmente estaba pasando; lo único que sabía, era que en el interior estaba muriendo por besarla desde que la vio la primera vez. Los ojos de Katara se cerraron poco a poco hasta que se quedó atrapada en los brazos de Zuko. _**"¿Qué es esto que siento…?. ¿Podrá ser…?" **_No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que reaccionara y se soltara bruscamente del beso de Zuko. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó todavía en shock.

Zuko calló bruscamente quedando en shock al haber recibido esa reacción por parte de Katara. Su confusión fue disminuyendo hasta que regresó en sí. "¿Qué demonios hago aquí?" preguntó mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza. "¿Katara… qué pasó?"

Katara estaba sonrojada. Haber sentido los labios de Zuko contra los suyos le había parecido tan natural. "Nada…" dijo entendiendo que Zuko no lo había hecho a propósito "¿No recuerdas lo que acaba de pasar?" preguntó mientras se agachaba para estar al nivel de Zuko.

"¿Crees que si lo recordara estuviera preguntando?" preguntó algo irritado. "Lo último que recuerdo fue haberte visto a ti con ese vendedor que parecía pirata…" luego recordó algo "¡Ese maldito me intentó matar cuando yo estaba en busca del Avatar!" dijo parándose de golpe. 

"¿Tu buscabas al Avatar?" preguntó sorprendida. "Yo no recuerdo haberte visto…"

Zuko la miró con cara de sorpresa "Lo mismo aquí, yo tampoco te recuerdo haber visto… sólo recuerdo haber conseguido herir al Avatar varias veces y luego…" miró hacia otro lado "Lo entrené" 

Katara lo miró en shock "Creo que estás confundido… como ya te he dicho antes; yo viajé con el Avatar hasta su último momento y nunca te vi" dijo parándose también. "Creo que algo anda mal…" dijo mientras que comenzaba a caminar.

Zuko se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a la estación. Sus caballos fueron llevados a otro vagón. Sus lugares les fueron indicados. Zuko había comprado asientos donde no los perturbaran. "Será un viaje algo largo… habrá una escala en una colonia del Reino Tierra y luego iremos directo hasta el Templo del Aire…" 

"Me parece bien" dijo sentándose frente a Zuko. "Oye… ¿no te parece extraño que ambos hayamos entrenado al Avatar… pero aún así no nos recordemos mutuamente?"

Zuko la miró de forma penetrante y luego miró hacia la ventana "No lo sé, Katara. Supongo que parte de lo que olvidé tuvo que ver contigo…" dijo seriamente. Al no obtener escuchar ninguna palabra de Katara la volteó a ver "¿Por qué tu cara de sorpresa?"

"¿Olvidaste lo que te pasó durante la guerra?" preguntó cambiándose de lugar y sentándose a su lado. "Te lo pregunto, porque lo mismo me pasó… no recuerdo nada de la guerra. Bueno, no todo… recuerdo lo más importante… pero en los últimos momentos de la guerra ya no recuerdo nada"

Zuko la miró sorprendido "Hmph. Creo que eres muy olvidadiza entonces…" dijo bromeando y mirando de nuevo a la ventana "No sé lo que te habrá pasado, pero tal vez ambos sufrimos de algún mismo accidente…" 

"¡Sé quién podría ayudarnos!" dijo tomándole la mano "Si voy a mi tribu contigo, estoy segura de que mi hermano y mi papá nos contarán todo… tal vez tú y yo fuimos buenos amigos durante la guerra"

Zuko sintió algo en su corazón y se soltó lentamente del agarre de Katara "Supongo que estaría bien… pero ni creas que me quedaré en tu tribu por más de 2 días…"

"No le veo nada de malo que te quedes un tiempo... me debes algo por haberme robado ese beso" dijo sin razonarlo.

Zuko se quedó en shock cuando escuché eso "¿Que yo qué?. ¿te _robé_un beso...? Estás alucinando Katara, no recuerdo haber..." luego recordó que había tenido un sueño donde estaba besando a Katara... "No era un sueño¿verdad?" dijo sonrojándose.

"Pues déjame informarte que NO. No lo fue. Fue bastante real... y además... si hubiese sido un sueño... ¿quién te dio permiso para soñar conmigo?" 

"Lo siento... no sé qué me pasó. Hagamos de cuenta que nunca pasó..." realmente él no lo iba a olvidar. Ahora recordaba a la perfección el momento en que la besó. Se había sentido tan completo cuando la tenía en sus brazos. 

Katara cerró los ojos y asintió "Olvidémoslo entonces." Dijo fingiendo estar de acuerdo. Katara se volvió a sentar frente a Zuko y prefirió ya no tocar el tema del pasado y el beso. Se sintió cansada y prefirió tomar una siesta. En sus sueños, ella apareció al lado de Toph mientras _alguien _entrenaba al Avatar. No estaba segura de porqué, pero sentía algo de rencor al ver ese entrenamiento. 

"_Debes sentirlo en tu interior… como si emanase de ti" _le decía una voz al Avatar. ¿Era Sokka? No, no era él… esta voz no era tan aguda como la de su hermano. Parecía que cuidaba lo que decía… ¿Quién era? 

"_Katara… Katara… despierta Katara…"_ decía una voz. _"Ya llegamos… ¿no quieres bajar a caminar un poco? Despierta…"_ lentamente abrió sus ojos y se encontró con otro para de ojos dorados "Vaya que duermes como una roca" dijo suavemente "¿Prefieres seguir durmiendo o ver esta ciudad?"

Katara se estiró un poco y vio por la ventana "¡Ya es de noche!" gritó asustada "¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?" preguntó mientras se ponía una manta encima. 

"Unas 2hrs… estabas realmente cansada" dijo sacando algo que parecía una chaqueta de la Nación del Fuego "Ten. Esto te cubrirá mucho mejor que esa manta" dijo ayudándola a que se lo pusiera "Está hecho de materiales especiales para mantener el calor corporal" dijo sonriéndole. 

Katara seguía adormitada mientras caminaban por la ciudad "¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?" preguntó mientras veía la hermosa decoración de una casa. 

"Partiremos de aquí hasta media noche, de esa forma llegaremos temprano al templo" dijo mientras le abría la puerta hacia una cafetería "Es mejor que comamos algo ahora" 

Katara se sentó tranquilamente mientras miraba la Luna "¿Cuánto más crees que me tomará recuperar mis poderes?" dijo mintiendo. 

"No sabría decirte, pero si sigues compadeciéndote a ti misma y esperando a que vuelvan por su propia cuenta… creo que tardarán mucho" dijo mientras tomaba algo del té que le habían llevado.

"_**Si supieras que ya los tengo conmigo de vuelta…" **_pensó mientras le daba un sorbo al té. "¿Qué harás luego de que los recupere?"

Zuko la miró algo sorprendido "Te recuerdo que te acompañaré a tu tribu para ver si nos pueden ayudar… luego veré qué hago."

"¿Planeas que yo me quede en mi tribu sin hacer nada?" preguntó algo ofendida.

"Si" dijo mirándola fijamente "Cuando te deje en tu tribu podrás recuperar ahí tus habilidades, lo que hagas después ya no me incumbe… cumplí con mi responsabilidad como escolta"

"Vaya que eres solitario" dijo con voz baja.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Bueno, creo que te gusta estar solo porque no sabes cómo interactuar muy bien que digamos"

Zuko levantó una ceja "¿Es esa tu suposición sobre mi?" preguntó.

"Tal vez… ¿sabes qué? Si, esa es. Creo que temes pasar mucho tiempo con alguien porque no te quieres encariñar con nadie. Así de simple"

"No digas cosas si no sabes nada de mi…" dijo comenzando a irritarse.

"¿Acaso me equivoco?" dijo sin saber lo mucho que lo estaba molestando. "Dime entonces porqué tan sólo estás esperando a dejarme en la tribu…"

"No es eso" dijo intentando calmarse.

"Como digas. No sé lo que te haya pasado de niño para ser como eres ahora… pero creo que debes superarlo" dijo tomando otro sorbo de su té "Mírame a mi, perdí a mi madre en las manos de tú nación y eso me ayudó a ser más fuerte…"

"Katara, no sabes nada de mi. Esa no es la razón por la que…"

"¿Entonces cuál es?. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto la soledad?. ¿Por qué evitas todos tus temas personales?. ¿Por qué no me dejas conocerte mejor…? " Estaba jugando con fuego, literalmente, y sabía que eso era demasiado peligroso.

"¡ASÍ SOY YO!" dijo totalmente furioso. Fuego comenzó a propagarse en la cocina "¡No te metas con cosas que no sabes!" gritó enfadado. Sus ojos reflejaban una gran confusión "Te quiero dejar en la tribu porque… porque…"

Katara sonrió "¿Por qué?" dijo en voz baja.

"ESO es algo que no te incumbe" dijo ya calmado. Bajó la cabeza para demostrar que estaba apenado por lo que acababa de pasar "Lo siento, hay veces que… que una extraña rabia interna me controla"

Katara le sonrió "No te preocupes" dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro "A muchos nos pasa eso de vez en cuando"

"Hmph. Como príncipe que soy, debería controlarme más…" dijo murmurando hacia la ventana.

"¿Dijiste algo sobre un príncipe?" preguntó Katara.

"…No exactamente…" estaba decidido a decirle la verdad. ¿_Por qué no me dejas conocerte mejor…_?... recordaba perfectamente esas palabras, pero lo que no supo descifrar era con qué tipo de sentimiento lo había dicho¿Como el de una amiga o como el de algo más…? "Katara…"

"¿Dime?"

"Yo…"

"¡Li!" gritó una joven que estaba entrando a la cafetería. "¡No puedo creer que seas tú!" dijo mientras que se le tiraba y lo abrazaba. "Luego de que la Nación del Fuego nos invadió, intenté averiguar dónde estabas, pero nadie sabía nada… y ahora estás aquí. Es como un milagro…"

Zuko se quedó perplejo unos instantes hasta que reaccionó. La recordaba. Era un milagro que la recordara, tal vez… porque ella fue quien le dio el primer beso con verdaderos sentimientos "¿Qué tal, Jin?" dijo sin saber si devolverle el abrazo o quedarse quieto.

"¿Qué pasa?. ¿Por qué no me devolviste el abrazo?" preguntó soltándose. "Luego de no verse todos estos años, es costumbre que al menos las personas devuelvan los abrazos…" dijo sonriéndole "No has cambiado nada entonces"

Katara tosió un poco para hacer notar su presencia. Zuko regresó al presente "Jin… ella es Katara. Ella es…"

"¡Claro! Katara, la chica que acompañó al Avatar…" dijo sentándose junto a ella. "Luego de que vencieron a ese despreciable de Oozai, te volviste muy famosa"

"Bueno… Gracias, creo" dijo sonrojándose "¿Y de dónde conoces a ¿_Li_?" preguntó mirándolo con acusación.

"Lo conocí en Ba Sing Se, antes de que fuera conquistada por la Nación del Fuego… ahí tuvimos una bella cita; la recuerdas¿Li?" preguntó ahora sentándose a su lado y tomándolo del brazo.

"Yo…" algo en él lo estaba haciendo sentirse incómodo entre ambas. "Si" dijo sencillamente. Luego notó la mirada de Katara, no pudo descifrar porqué… pero se sintió mal al tener a Jin junto a él. "Fue nuestra única cita… debido a que tuve que volver a mi ciudad natal" dijo mirando a Jin, pero también esperando que Katara entendiera que no había sido nada fuera del otro mundo.

"Ya veo…" dijo Katara mientras se ponía de pie. "Iré a caminar un poco; nos vemos en la estación antes de que parte el tren" dijo saliendo de la cafetería.

Zuko dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar que antes ocupaba Katara, pero decidió que luego hablaría con ella…ahora podía pedir obtener información de Jin "¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora, Jin?"

"Me alegra de que hayas preguntado. Quisiera enseñarte mi casa. La compré luego de salir de Ba Sing Se… decidí que esta era la ciudad perfecta para mi"

"Ya veo…" dijo poniéndose de pie. "Entonces vamos, me gustaría que me mostraras la ciudad" dijo dándole su brazo para que se sostuviera de él. Caminaron por un buen rato, Jin hablando y Zuko escuchando. Le agradaba su presencia, debía admitirlo, pero por alguna extraña razón… se sentía extraño junto con ella. "Y dime… ¿qué tanto llegaste a conocerme durante el tiempo en el que yo viví ahí…?"

"Pues… no mucho." Dijo sonriéndole "Me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor, pero luego fue ya demasiado tarde…" dijo con un tono algo triste.

"Ya veo…" dijo deteniéndose "Jin… tengo algo que decirte… Li no es mi verdadero nombre" dijo tomándola de la mano "Tenía que mentir sobre mi identidad debido a que yo era perseguido… yo era un refugiado como el resto, pero me refugiaba de mi propio pasado… Jin, lamento mucho haberte mentido"

"¿De qué tanto estás hablando?"

"Jin… en realidad… yo soy…"

* * *

Hola! XD ¿qué les pareció el beso? XD inesperado¿no? XD Espero sus reviews... aunque solo digan "estuvo bien" X3 cualquier opinión cuenta. GraciaS! 


	6. Memorias

Gome!! sé que tardé... pero no he tenido ni un solo fin de semana libre desde que subí el último capítulo!! T.T es explotación!! intentaré subir los capítulos más rápido... INTENTARÉ T.T Pero igual, espero su opinión sobre el capítulo, ya sea corta o larga. :D

**DESTINOS ERRANTES**

**6. Memorias**

"Ya veo…" dijo Zuko deteniéndose "Jin… tengo algo que decirte… Li no es mi verdadero nombre" dijo tomándola de la mano "Tenía que mentir sobre mi identidad debido a que yo era perseguido… yo era un refugiado como el resto, pero me refugiaba de mi propio pasado… Jin, lamento mucho haberte mentido"

"¿De qué tanto estás hablando?"

"Jin… en realidad… yo soy…"

--

Katara caminaba tranquilamente por las calles. "¿Por qué rayos estás molesta, Katara? No es que él sea _tuyo_ o algo parecido… es simplemente un amigo que me está acompañando" se decía a sí misma intentando calmarse.

Las calles estaban decoradas con adornos de cada nación. Parecía una pequeña celebración. Katara se acercó a un vendedor para preguntarle a qué se debía todo eso. "Esta es la fecha en la que el Avatar acabó con el Sr. Del Fuego… es un día memorable para muchos de nosotros" dijo alegremente.

"Ya veo…" dijo mirando los juegos artificiales que lanzaban al cielo. "Ya hace 7 años…" dijo con melancolía. "Siete años viviendo de esta forma"

--

"¡Todos los pasajeros abordo!" gritaba el capitán del tren.

Zuko estaba esperando en la puerta del tren "¿Dónde rayos está?"

"¡Llegué!" gritó Katara. Se detuvo ante Zuko "Lo siento, me entretuve un rato con unas personas que celebraban este día…" dijo subiendo al tren.

"¡La próxima vez avísame que llegarás tarde!" comenzó a alegar Zuko.

"¡Espera!" sonó una voz. Era Jin. "Zuko…" Al ver que era Jin, Katara prefirió dejarlos solos.

Zuko se detuvo en la puerta. "Vaya… no te esperaba aquí" dijo bajando del tren. Katara los miraba desde una ventana; por alguna razón… quería ver qué hacían ambos. "¿Has venido a despedirte?" preguntó suavemente.

"Si. Me gustó que te sinceraras conmigo, aunque admito que me hubiera gustado más hace años… pero ya no se puede arreglar" dijo sacando un adorno del bolso que llevaba "Quiero que tengas esto. No sé si nos volveremos a ver, pero me gustaría obsequiártelo" dijo colocándoselo en la mano. "Espero verte otra vez… algún día" dijo acercándose al rostro de Zuko y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

Zuko se sonrojó totalmente al sentir ese contacto. Katara se quedó con la boca abierta al ver eso "¡Es una…!. ¡AH!" dijo mejor mirando hacia otro lado. El tren comenzó a moverse "¡Espere, falta alguien!"

"¿En serio?. ¿Quién?" preguntó Zuko mientras se sentaba "¿Hablas de mi?"

"Esteee… no, hablaba de una anciana… pero ya la vi. Me confundí" dijo intentando mentir.

"…Debes aprender a mentir, Katara" dijo sonriéndole.

"Mjm. Y tu también, _Li_" dijo acusándolo "¿A cuántas mujeres más les has mentido?"

Zuko se sonrojó "Lo tuve que hacer para proteger mi identidad"

"Claaaro…" dijo con tono de burla "¿Y protegerte de qué, exactamente?"

"¿Ya lo olvidaste? Yo soy de la Nación del Fuego y no era muy bienvenido que digamos…" dijo suspirando "Realmente no me molestaba ponerme una nueva identidad, pero tal vez… debí haber sido honesto con ella con respecto a mi verdadera identidad"

"Supongo…" dijo todavía algo celosa.

"Si, bueno, ya pasó." Dijo fríamente "¿Y ahora dime por qué te fuiste cuando llegó ella?" preguntó sonriéndole "¿Es que acaso te sentiste opacada o…" se le acercó al oído "…celosa?"

"¿¡Celosa?! Ya quisieras, Zuko. Tengo muchos otros por los que me podría poner celosa y te aseguro que tu no estás entre ellos." dijo mirando fijamente hacia la ventana.

"¿Es verdad eso?"

"Si" dijo seriamente "Pero… me gustaría saber… ¿qué clase de relación tuviste con ella?"

Zuko se sonrojó totalmente _**"¿Qué rayos quiere insinuar con… 'relación'?"**_ – "Pues… ella fue nuestra mejor clienta cuando yo trabaja para una cafetería en Ba Sing Se, pero… ella llegaba solamente a verme; así que… pues, me invitó a salir."

"¿Ella? Vaya, entonces debiste gustarle mucho…"

"¿Por qué dices eso? Estoy seguro que fue tan solo un enamoramiento pasajero… nada especial"

"No creo. Todo enamoramiento es especial…" dijo pensando en el Avatar "Aunque ese amor esté prohibido" dijo melancólicamente.

"¿Prohibido?" preguntó sorprendido. Era la primera insinuación de dolor que percibía de ella. Normalmente, ella le contaba lo que había sufrido… pero por primera vez, sintió el dolor en sus palabras. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Nada" dijo poniendo una sonrisa "Fue solo un pensamiento que tuve"

Zuko la miró con tanta fuerza que no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima "No sé exactamente lo que pasaste… pero muchos pasamos por lo mismo" dijo cálidamente. 

Por primera vez se estaba abriendo con ella "Mi tío me contó… que yo también tuve un amor prohibido durante la guerra. No lo recuerdo, pero cada vez que lo menciono… una calidez me llena por completo" dijo mirando sus manos "Es como si lo que sentí por ella todavía siguiera aquí…"

Katara se quedó sorprendida ante esas palabras. "Zuko…"

"Mi tío me dijo que mis sentimientos no fueron respondidos correctamente debido a que ambos éramos completamente opuestos y también… porque ella le tenía su lealtad a otro"

"¿A quién?" algo en ella la hacía sentirse totalmente culpable y no tenía ni la menor idea de porqué. "Lo siento, eso no me incumbe…"

"Tienes razón, pero aunque yo quisiera decirte… no podría, debido a que nunca me han dicho el nombre de la chica ni otro relacionado con ella…" luego sonrió con algo de tristeza "supongo que tal vez nunca lo sabré"

"¿Es por eso que viajas?. ¿Para intentar descubrir su nombre?"

"Tal vez si… Tal vez no… eso quedará en el misterio" dijo de forma juguetona. "Ahora cuéntame… ¿por qué _amor prohibido_?"

"Porque es un amor que no puede suceder" dijo sonriéndole "Su mismo nombre lo dice, amor pro-hi-bi-do"

"Ja-ja. Muy graciosa" dijo ahora él sentándose junto a ella y susurrándole "Yo te conté mi secreto, es justo que tu me cuentes el tuyo…"

"¿Y si no lo hago?" preguntó retándolo.

"Entonces… tendré que matarte" dijo seriamente.

"Tengo taaaanto miedo" dijo Katara burlándose de él"Está bien… te contaré… todo comenzó, cuando descubrimos que podíamos vencer a tu nación fácilmente usando el Estado-Avatar…" su historia fue un poco más larga que la de Zuko, pero lo diferente… es que ella no entró en detalles. Es posible que Zuko fuese callado, pero Katara sabía guardar perfectamente sus sentimientos dolorosos sin que se dieran cuenta.

"¿Eso es todo? Por una estúpida guerra…" dijo Zuko relajando su mirada. "Pero hay algo extraño en tu historia…" dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué?" preguntó nerviosa.

"Cuando me la contaste… es como si ya no te afectara, pero… cuando me mencionaste eso del _amor prohibido_ tu mirada reflejó mucho dolor… eso no encaja" dijo sin mirarla.

Katara bajó la mirada "La verdad… es que no sé exactamente porqué… pero cada vez que recuerdo a Aang siento que… mis sentimientos hacia él cambiaron… ahora pienso en él como un hermano para mi, pero… siento una gran nostalgia. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que tienes una gran tristeza y no te explicas de dónde viene?"

"Si… pero en verdad tiene muchos orígenes, y a veces… está en el inconsciente"

"… si, supongo que tienes razón…"

Zuko notó que Katara estaba comenzando a quebrarse ante él "Mejor cambiemos de tema; cuéntame sobre tu tribu… no quiero llegar completamente siendo un turista" dijo sonriéndole.

Katara asintió "Pues es…" Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de ellos hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Ambos no tuvieron ningún sueño extraño esa noche, pero a ambos les dolía el corazón por haber recordado esos sentimientos que habían mantenido en secreto.

Katara fue la primera en despertarse a la mañana siguiente. Notó que el tren estaba parado "¿Llegamos?" preguntó mientras entraba en los otros vagones. Muchas personas seguían dormidas, pero habían varias que ya habían bajado. Regresó a su asiento y abrió la ventana. "Llegamos… el Templo del Aire del Norte…" dijo mientras sacaba su cabeza.

"_Deja de llamarme Zuzu…"_ dijo Zuko mientras seguía dormido. Katara se acercó a él y le puso la mano en su rostro. _**"¿Una cicatriz…?"**_ acababa de recordar lo que le había dicho ese viejo pirata… Zuko nunca había mencionado nada de una cicatriz. ¿Estaría bien que le preguntara? No, sería mejor que él se lo revelara cuando se sintiera listo. _"Katara…" _

Eso tomó la tomó por sorpresa. "¿Estás soñando conmigo, Zuko?" le preguntó sin esperar respuesta. Luego lo recordó, aquel beso… llevó su mano hasta sus labios. Había sentido una gran calidez cuando sus labios fuero cubiertos por los de él. Zuko parecía sumergido en un sueño cuando la besó, ¿habría estado reviviendo lo que pasó con la mujer que él le había mencionado o lo que pasó con Jin?

Zuko comenzó a abrir sus ojos "… Está bien, ya entendí. Estoy en el infierno…" dijo mientras se sentaba.

"¿En el infierno?"

"Ah, eres tú… perdón, me confundí con un monstruo" dijo mientras bostezaba. Katara le dio un golpe en la cabeza "Vaya que eres agresiva" dijo mientras se ponía de pie "¿Llegamos ya?"

"Si. Ahora debemos buscar la forma de ir hacia la parte de arriba de la montaña…"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso? Pensé que ya estábamos ahí…"

"No. Hay una ciudad en la parte de baja de la montaña… hasta el tope hay otro pueblo. Muchos consideran este lugar como _sagrado_ y debido a eso se mudan a estos lugares…" salió del tren y respiró profundamente "Me hacía falta este lugar"

"¿Para qué estamos aquí exactamente?" preguntó molesto mientras sacaba a los caballos del vagón. "No me digas que sólo estamos aquí para hacer unas estúpidas plegarias al templo…"

"Así es… no tardaremos casi nada, te lo aseguro. Además… es posible que alguien nos ayude con eso de los recuerdos, ¿no crees?"

"Lo que digas… ahora dime, ¿cómo planeas que subamos?" preguntó entregándole las riendas de su caballo "¿Con tierra-control?". Katara asintió alegremente. Zuko se comenzó a cansar "Bien… solo hay un pequeñísimo problema… permíteme recordártelo, ¡ninguno de los dos es maestro tierra…!. ¿no crees que eso ya nos impide mucho?"

Katara le sonrió y señaló una casa "Los maestros tierra de este lugar nos darán un empujón…" dijo caminando hacia la casa. Tocó la puerta y fue recibida por una niña "Hola… nos preguntábamos si había alguien dispuesto en este momento a llevarnos hacia el Templo del Aire…"

La niña le sonrió alegremente y abrió la puerta por completo "¡Sip! Mi papá los llevará" dijo mientras les ofrecía unos bancos para sentarse "Mi papá vendrá en un momento" dijo mientras se adentraba en la pequeña casa.

Zuko se sentó observando cada detalle de la casa. No sabía que los maestros tierra tuvieran casas hechas tan sólidamente. Unos pasos se escucharon desde el interior de la casa. "¡Hola Katara! ¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó un hombre de unos 30 años. A pesar de ya ser padre, parecía todavía muy joven.

"Me alegra verte de nuevo" dijo amablemente. La última vez que había estado en estos lugares había sido cuando Aang derrotó al Sr. Del Fuego. "Estaba preguntándome si me harías el favor de llevarnos hasta el templo.."

"Está bien. Sabes que me gusta ayudarte" Luego dirigió su mirada a Zuko "¿Y él es...?"

"Li" dijo dando un paso adelante y extendiendo la mano. "Mucho gusto"

Katara se quedó totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Li? Ese era el nombre falso que había usado en Ba Sin Se, ¿no?. ¿Por qué lo estaba usando de nuevo?

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Net" dijo el maestro tierra. "Aunque... te me haces conocido, Li" luego miró a Katara "Te recuerdo que no te saldrá gratis el viaje"

"…_**Sabía que nos cobraría… sería un milagro que cambiara" **_pensó Katara.

Llegaron hasta donde había una roca plana, la cual estaba un poco alta. Net subió en ella "Bien, suban" dijo dándole una mano a Katara para ayudarla a subir. Zuko subió de un salto sin problemas. "Tienes una gran condición física chico"

"Si…" dijo simplemente. Zuko seguía pensando en cómo le haría para explicarle eso de 'Li' a Katara. Net y Katara estuvieron platicando mientras llegaban. Cuando Zuko escuchó su nombre verdadero ser mencionado salió de sus pensamientos "Perdón… ¿qué dijeron?"

"Net tan sólo estaba mencionando gente _famosa_." Dijo Katara con tono de odio

"Muchos de ellos debieron haber sido ejecutados cuando el Avatar venció al Sr. Del Fuego" dijo apretando el puño. "Aunque… Zuko es una excepción, supuestamente ayudó al Avatar a vencer a su propio padre…"

"_**¿Padre… su propio padre…?"**_ Katara comenzó a sentirse mareada. "Creo que perdí mi costumbre a las alturas…" Zuko tomó a Katara por los hombros "_te lo explicaré cuando estemos en tierra firme"_ susurró Zuko sin que Net se diera cuenta. Katara se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca de ella y se separó de inmediato "Lo siento, Net. Continua…"

"Bueno, no recuerdo lo que decía…" dijo sin voltear a verlos. "Pero… ¡llegamos!"

Katara bajó de la piedra y Zuko la sostuvo de los hombros. "Gracias Net" dijo Zuko sacando dinero.

"No, páguenme cuando vuelva por ustedes… ¿cuánto tiempo estarán aquí arriba?" dijo mirando a todas partes "Les aseguro que es algo aburrido este lugar. No hay mucho que ver, a excepción del templo"

"…Bien… pues… regresa dentro de unas 2hrs, ¿te parece?" preguntó Zuko.

"Está bien. Disfrútenlo. Estoy seguro que una joven pareja hay mucho que hacer…" dijo riéndose y descendiendo sobre la roca.

Zuko y Katara se sonrojaron al escuchar eso. "Hmph. _Joven pareja…_ ese hombre es realmente irritante" dijo Zuko mientras la soltaba "Bien… ¿vamos?" dijo intentando que Katara olvidara eso de 'Li'

"¡ZUKO!" gritó Katara.

Zuko se abalanzó contra ella y le tapó la boca "No digas ese nombre en voz alta" dijo susurrándole "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó quitándole la mano de la boca.

"¿Qué rayos pasa contigo…?" preguntó ya molesta.

"Debemos hablar de eso en privado" dijo dirigiéndose al templo "Lo hablaremos estando en el templo, ¿te parece?"

"No tengo opción" dijo Katara tomando la delantera "Pero apresúrate. He esperado mucho tiempo y ya no aguanto más"

"Bien. Vamos rápido" ambos caminaron deprisa y en total silencio. Llegaron al templo y siguieron caminando en silencio.

Katara estaba sumergida en sus recuerdos "Espera… aquí debe haber otro pasillo que nos dirige hasta otra parte…" dijo tocando una enorme pared. "Supongo que prefirieron olvidar todo esto luego de la guerra"

Zuko se puso a su lado y tocó también la pared "Esta pared… es falsa" dijo simplemente. "Debe haber alguna puerta por aquí... ¡Escóndete!" dijo jalándola detrás de una columna "Mira…" dijo señalando unos guardias que salían "¿Qué tanto esconden en este templo?"

Katara dio un suspiro "Lo que tengan detrás de esa pared no me importa. No es por eso por lo que vine"

"¿Entonces?"

"Pensé que esa persona estaría aquí… pero no…" dijo poniendo una sonrisa "Quiero verlo de nuevo…"

Zuko tragó sus palabras. Realmente… estaba molesto al ver que Katara sentía tanta necesidad de ver a un hombre. "Vamos, que Net volverá en 2hrs… y ya perdimos bastante tiempo en esta copia de templo" dijo tomando la delantera y caminando bastante rápido.

Katara se sorprendió al ver esa reacción de Zuko. "¡Espera!" dijo alcanzándolo y tomándolo del brazo "¿Por qué usaste de nuevo tu nombre falso?"

"Lo siento Katara, pero esa razón no te la puedo dar… no ahora" dijo soltándose de su agarre y siguiendo su camino "Mejor busquemos a este _amigo _tuyo" dijo con un tono de molestia y acusación.

Katara no se movió en lo absoluto "¿Qué quiso decir Net cuando dijo que _'Zuko había ayudado a derrotar a su propio padre"_... es decir, el Sr. Del Fuego?" preguntó ya algo molesta por no obtener respuesta.

"¿¡Qué parte de _no te la puedo dar ahora_ no entendiste?!" No sabía cómo reaccionar. No quería mentirle, pero sabía que si le decía la perdería.

Katara tan solo le volteó el rostro y caminó entre las casas hasta que llegó a un taller "Aquí es" dijo sin voltear a verlo "Entremos…"

"Querrás decir 'entraré', porque yo no planeo entrar. Me quedaré aquí afuera" dijo sentándose en una caja de madera.

"No puedo creerlo. ¿no entrarás…?. ¿se puede saber la razón?" dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

"Si… simplemente…" _**"No quiero verte feliz con otro… no de esta forma…" **_había intentado ya obviar esos sentimientos que estaba comenzando a brotar por Katara, pero era bastante difícil "simplemente porque no quiero"

Katara dio un suspiro de resignación "Eres imposible" susurró "Bien, entonces le diré que salga… porque quiero que lo conozcas"

"_**¿Para darle mi aprobación o para qué demonios?"**_ se puso de pie "Como gustes"

Katara entró al taller y tardó varios minutos en salir. Zuko tan solo estaba contando los segundos "¿Por qué se tarda tanto? Sólo tiene que decirle que salga y listo." Algo en él lo estaba poniendo nervioso. "¡Suficiente! Ese tarado de Net regresará y si ella no ha terminado de _hablar_ con su _amigo_ tendremos que pagar más" dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, la cual se abrió unos segundos antes de que él entrara.

"¡Aquí está!" dijo Katara alegremente. _"Li_, te presento a Teo. Teo, él es Li" una sonrisa decoraba su rostro mientras los presentaba.

Teo se quedó viéndola confundido "¿Li?. ¿A qué estás jugando, Katara? Él es Zuko" dijo de lo más tranquilo.

Zuko se quedó sorprendido al escuchar eso "¿Cómo es que me conoces?"

Katara estaba igual de sorprendida y esperando impaciente la respuesta. Teo simplemente los miró confundido "¿Cómo que 'cómo te conozco'?" preguntó con una sonrisa de inocencia "¿En serio, a qué están jugando?"

Zuko y Katara se vieron mutuamente. Era extraño que alguien conociera a Zuko, por no decir 'improbable'. Teo seguía mirándolos sin poder entender nada hasta que pareció recordar algo "Eh… no… perdón… me confundí… te pareces mucho a Zuko, el…" sin embargo, Zuko lo detuvo.

"Si, me imagino que me debo parecer demasiado" dijo de forma que sonara casual.

Teo lo miró y entendió que no le había revelado esa parte de su identidad, así que decidió no decir nada más sobre ese tema "Bueno, lamento el malentendido… un placer conocerte, Li" dijo extendiendo su mano.

Zuko le estrechó la mano y Katara simplemente se quedó pensativa. ¿Cómo era posible que Teo se hubiese 'confundido' con Zuko…? En primer lugar… Teo dijo que Li era Zuko… y luego se intentó rectificar, lo que fue bastante obvio. Segundo… al parecer Teo sabía algo que Zuko no quería que fuese dicho. Algo le estaba ocultando y planeaba descubrirlo a la perfección. "¿Saben…? Ya vuelvo. Solo iré a ver algo rápido" dijo alejándose un poco "No tardaré nada, mientras… ¡conózcanse!"

Zuko esperó que Katara se alejara un poco más y puso una mirada bastante fría "No tengo la menor idea de quién eres exactamente, no que me interese saberlo mucho, pero… quiero saber porqué me conoces"

Teo lo miró con comprensión "Lo siento, Zuko, pero no puedo decirte exactamente todos los detalles…"

"No estoy pidiendo los detalles… no por ahora… solo pido que me digas porqué me conoces"

Teo suspiró "Cuando entrenaste al Avatar, porque lo hiciste, yo estaba con ustedes" dijo simplemente.

"_¿Ustedes_…?"

"Si… con Katara, Sokka y el resto" dijo sin percatarse de lo que había dicho; sin embargo, al notar la expresión en el rostro de Zuko se dio cuenta de que no debió haber dicho nada.

"Entonces… mis suposiciones son ciertas; ella y yo nos conocíamos desde antes… y no me lo dijo" dijo apretando su puño.

"Tal vez… porque ella tampoco lo sabe" dijo simplemente. "Pero… te aconsejo que mejor no intentes recordar nada" dijo sonriéndole.

"Gracias" y sin nada más que decir, se dio la vuelta y fue en busca de Katara, a quien la encontró no muy lejos del taller de Tao "Pensé que estarías…"

"Lo recuerdo" dijo de golpe.

Zuko solo la vio extrañamente "Te recuerdo… vagamente claro. Recuerdo que no nos llevábamos bien al inicio…"

Zuko la miró detenidamente "¿Sólo eso recuerdas de mi… de nosotros?" sabía que ese _'nosotros'_ podía e IBA a ser interpretado de otra forma… y era lo que deseaba.

"Nada" dijo con un suspiro. "¿Tu recuerdas algo?"

Se limitó simplemente a negar con la cabeza. "En absoluto"

Katara solamente se dio la vuelta "Me iré a despedir de Teo. Net ya debe estar por venir y no quiero hacerlo esperar" dijo secamente. "Ya vengo"

Zuko sintió algo muy raro en el tono de voz de Katara, como si estuviera… ¿decepcionada? Sacudió su cabeza. No quería pensar en nada más. Simplemente quería ir a la tribu de Katara y dejarla ahí… "Tribu del Agua… del Norte…" recordó el ataque hacia esa Tribu… había sido una gran caída para la Nación del Fuego.

"¡ESPERA!" escuchó gritar detrás suya. Era Katara "Ahora recuerdo algo... no planeo estar esperando a que me des las respuestas que quiero"

_**"Teo..."**_ fue lo único que pensó Zuko. Ese tipo le debió haber dicho algo.

"¡Ni se te ocurra acusar a Teo! Recordé quién eres... Zuko... ¡El Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego!"

* * *

:3 espero sus reviews! y de nuevo... lamento la tardanza!!


	7. Sin Escapatoria

**Holaaaaaaa!! nn! sé que me tardé demasiado, yo sé... iré al infieron por eso, pero culpen a Kat Dark Shadow por eso... ella me infundió el miedo (T.T) XDBueno, pues en éste capítulo se ve que no Zuko tiene mucha libertad que digamos... Éste capítulo lo subí hoy, como regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga (Kat Dark Shadow) X3 Ojalá que les guste y espero sus reviews!! X3!! **

"diálogos"

**_"pensamientos"_**

XD sólo por si se les olvidó... esto fue lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior:

_Katara solamente se dio la vuelta "Me iré a despedir de Teo. Net ya debe estar por venir y no quiero hacerlo esperar" dijo secamente. "Ya vengo"_

_Zuko sintió algo muy raro en el tono de voz de Katara, como si estuviera… ¿decepcionada? Sacudió su cabeza. No quería pensar en nada más. Simplemente quería ir a la tribu de Katara y dejarla ahí… "Tribu del Agua… del Norte…" recordó el ataque hacia esa Tribu… había sido una gran caída para la Nación del Fuego._

_"¡ESPERA!" escuchó gritar detrás suya. Era Katara "Ahora recuerdo algo... no planeo estar esperando a que me des las respuestas que quiero"_

_**"Teo..."** fue lo único que pensó Zuko. Ese tipo le debió haber dicho algo._

_"¡Ni se te ocurra acusar a Teo! Recordé quién eres... Zuko... ¡El Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego!"_

**DESTINOS ERRANTES**

**7. Sin Escapatoria  
**

Zuko estaba helado. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Por una parte, estaba ya tranquilo con el hecho de que no lo debía ocultar nada más, pero… por el otro lado… se sentía molesto por el hecho de que lo hubiera descubierto. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? El tiempo que transcurrió desde que se fue a ver a Teo había sido demasiado corto, no era posible que le hubiera dado tiempo de ir y despedirse y volver. "¿Por qué tan segura de lo que dices? Puede que los rumores que te dijeron…"

"¡No me lo niegues! Si estás pensando en que Teo me lo dijo, estás bastante equivocado, _Zuko_, porque él ni lo mencionó… es más, no lo he ido a despedir… " Dijo molesta "Recuerdo mucho ahora; tú eres el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, uno de los más odiados por muchos años y el más despreciado por su padre y…"

"¡CUIDA TUS PALABRAS!" había sido bastante paciente con ella, pero ciertos nervios no podían ser tocados todavía.

--

Teo había decidido aclarar las cosas entre ellos y, debido a eso, había decidido seguir a Katara y a Zuko. Sabía que por situaciones ajenas a ellos, la relación entre Katara y Zuko no se podía dar… y aunque le habían prohibido mencionarles algo, no podía ocultarles la verdad… Eso estaba pensando cuando unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Podía notar que Zuko estaba bastante molesto; durante la guerra nunca había visto que le gritara a Katara. "¡Oye! No tienes porqué levantarle la voz a Katara sólo por el hecho de que descubrió un pequeño secreto tuyo, Zuko" no le había parecido correcto en lo absoluto el hecho que Zuko estuviera saliéndose de control y estaba dispuesto a defender a Katara.

"¡Tú no te metas en esto, lisiado" listo, ya estaba bastante molesto y no se mediría en sus palabras "Éste problema no tiene que ver contigo, así que ni se te ocurra defenderla, además… ¿qué podría hacer alguien como tú?"

"¿Cómo te atreves a tratarlo así…? Teo solamente intentaba detener ésta discusión… y tú…"

Teo la tomó de la mano y le sonrió "No te preocupes… está bien, tiene razón, no debí meterme…" luego vio a Zuko "Ella no 'descubrió' tu secreto… simplemente lo recordó… y la verdad, te convendría intentar recordar todo tu pasado. Feliz viaje…" se alejó lentamente del lugar, sabía que Zuko era un peligro cuando se molestaba.

"Qué agradable detalle tuvo contigo, Katara. Vino solamente a defenderte… ¿no crees que deberías agradecerle? Es más… ya no deberías volver a tu tribu, es decir… sin tu agua-control, no eres muy útil que digam…" Una bofetada de Katara fue lo único que pudo parar las palabras de Zuko; nunca lo había visto así, y no le agradaba en absoluto.

Pequeñas lágrimas habían brotado de sus ojos "Eres de lo peor…"

Zuko tenía su mano puesta sobre su mejilla, no le dolía la bofeteada, estaba sorprendido que Katara lo hubiese hecho. Se lo merecía, lo sabía… y agradecía que lo hubiese hecho.

"¿Ya volviste a la normalidad?" preguntó sin verlo. Le estaba dando la espalda, realmente no quería verlo ahora, estaba bastante dolida con lo que había dicho.

"…si…" dijo simplemente "Lo sien…"

"¿Me dirás por qué me mentiste?" no quería ni mensionar lo que Zuko acababa de decirle a ella y a Teo minutos atrás, prefería saber porqué le había mentido.

"Mira Katara… lamento no haberte dicho quién era yo, pero…no lo hice… porque…" no sabía exactamente cómo seguir ¿por qué no lo había hecho? Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería ni siquiera pensar en ello. "…no lo hice por tu propio bien…"

"¿Mi propio bien? Técnicamente, viajé con mi enemigo natural todo éste tiempo e incluso…" prefirió callar y voltear su rostro hacia otro lado.

Zuko dio un suspiro y le sonrió "Molestarse ahora no le hace bien a nadie" dijo cruzando los brazos "Lo hecho, hecho está. Sí, te mentí, pero ya no se puede hacer nada… de igual manera, te iba a decir eso tarde o temprano"

"Me hubiera gustado mucho que me lo dijeras antes, de esa forma…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hubieras hecho? Déjame adivinar, te hubieras dado la vuelta y hubieras actuado como si nunca me hubieses visto, ¿o me equivoco?"

Ese comentario le pareció bastante extraño a Katara ¿qué tenía de malo si no hubiesen viajado juntos? Se dio la vuelta para verlo mejor "¿Y qué si lo hubiese hecho? No nos conocíamos en ese entonces; para mí, eras un completo extraño, y, al parecer, lo sigues siendo…" no estaba segura si sus palabras tendrían consecuencias después, pero estaba bastante molesta como para controlarse.

"Mira, si quieres, y ya no confías en mí, podemos irnos por rumbos aparte desde ahora…" sabía que se arriesgaba a recibir un 'sí' por respuesta, y sabía que tendría que vivir con sus consecuencias.

El enojo de Katara se calmó rápidamente al escuchar eso. No quería que eso pasara, no sabía qué responder… de ella dependía el resto del viaje ahora "Yo no…"

Zuko sabía cuál sería la respuesta con tan sólo escuchar esa primera frase "AUNQUE… recuerdo que prometí llevarte y un príncipe cumple su palabra, así que tendrás que soportarme más tiempo… hasta que lleguemos a tu tribu"

"Si, luego de que te costó tanto recuperar tu honor, sería una vergüenza que no lo defendieras cumpliendo una promesa…" puede que la situación se hubiese calmado un poco, pero todavía seguía algo dolida.

Zuko tan sólo la miró de reojo y suspiró _**"Contrólate Zuko… no dejes que el enojo te gane… le debes una gran disculpa…"**_ Durante el camino se mantuvieron en un total silencio, Katara prefería no hablarle hasta que estuviera calmada… y Zuko prefería no decir nada para no provocar nada peor.

Net no dijo nada cuando los vio, se podía sentir la tensión entre ellos y, la verdad, no quería empeorar las cosas. Zuko pagó los servicios y pidió indicaciones para llegar al Puerto más cercano, que estaba a tan sólo a unas horas a caballo "Zuko, creo que sería mejor que nos quedáramos en este lugar hasta el amanecer…"

"No digas tonterías, Katara, no tardaremos mucho, nuestros corceles son de la raza más veloz… nos tomará menos de lo esperado" dijo montando a Pakku "Recuerda que mientras más rápido lleguemos a tu tribu, más rápido te ayudarán a recuperar tu agua-control…"

"Cierto, no creo ser _útil_ sin mi agua-control…"

"Lamento lo que dije… con o sin agua-control… creo que… eres bastante importante para tu tribu…" dijo mientras comenzaba a galopar, no podía verla… se sentía demasiado mal para verla a los ojos. Se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, hasta que vio un riachuelo "Oye, creo que deberíamos practicar tu agua-control, ¿no crees?"

"Supongo…" dijo sin interés.

"¿Cómo que 'supongo?" dijo mirándola sobre su hombro "¿Qué tienes?" preguntó al mismo instante que detuvo su caballo.

"Nada, simplemente… estoy cansada, si, es eso." dijo pasando a su lado.

"…" De nuevo lo estaba apunto de hacer, bajaría su orgullo por el bien de ella, pero no le importaba "Está bien… lamento mucho lo que dije hace poco… pero… yo… no sé qué me pasó" dijo bajando la mirada "Supongo que me enojó el hecho de que descubriste mi identidad antes de que yo te la dijera…"

"Zuko, el Gran Príncipe del Fuego… no es mucho lo que descubrí, sólo tu título en general" dijo sonriéndole. "No recuerdo más…" presentía que estaba molesto por el hecho de que ella recordara y él no; sabía que no le diría si era por eso, así que debía asumir.

"Hmph. Yo…" sus palabras fueron cortadas debido a que una flecha se le había incrustado en el hombro derecho. "¿¡Qué demonios…?!" la sangre comenzó a salir bastante rápido.

Katara se acercó rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de que una flecha se dirigía directamente hacia ella. Zuko movió su brazo izquierdo para quemar la flecha que atentaba contra la vida de Katara. "¡Corre!" gritó al instante en el que una flecha se incrustó en su pierna izquierda. Con eso último, no dudaron en cabalgar lo más rápido posible.

Katara lo presentía, debieron haberse quedado en el pueblo de Net, pero ahora no era el momento para pensar en eso, su preocupación era que salieran de esa emboscada. No había agua cerca, ni nada por el estilo… sólo… árboles, pero realmente no quería que Zuko la descubriera, pero tampoco arriesgaría la seguridad de ambos por un capricho. "Nos siguen…"

"¿Tú crees o lo deduces por las flechas que nos siguen lanzando?" dijo Zuko mientras se quitaba la flecha del hombro, debía admitir que había dolido en exceso, pero no se había permitido mostrar ese dolor… no frente a Katara. "Malditos…" dijo deteniéndose en seco y dándose la vuelta. No iba a arriesgar a Katara. No iba a arriesgarse él mismo. No iba a arriesgar la única forma de conocer lo que realmente había pasado en la guerra. En el momento en el que el primer bandido fue divisado, Zuko lanzó un gran ataque que arrasó con todo el terreno que estaba alrededor.

Las llamas eran bastante impresionantes. Katara se quedó hipnotizada al ver a Zuko salir entre las llamas sobre Pakku. Se veía bastante apuesto, debía admitirlo. "¿Qué tanto ves?" le preguntó Zuko, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nada…" dijo sonrojándose "¿Qué pasó con los bandidos?"

"Huyeron…" dijo mientras se secaba el sudor. Tenía más calor que lo de costumbre. "Necesitamos alejarnos de aquí..." dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, tenía un leve ardor en ellos. Luego de cabalagar por unos 15minutos, Zuko bajó del caballo y se recostó en un árbol que estaba cerca. Se quitó lentamente la parte superior del atuendo. "Sostén eso..." dijo arrojándole su camisa para que no se ensuciara, no planeaba correr el riesgo de una infección.

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!" gritó Katara mientras le lanzaba de nuevo su camisa.

"Necesito limpiarme la herida, Katara" dijo mientras se quitaba la flecha de la pierna. "¿Qué creías que hacía?" preguntó con tono burlesco "Es cierto que eres mujer, pero no creas ningún deseo en mí"

"¿Disculpa? Yo nunca dije nada por el estilo" dijo mientras se bajaba de su caballo.

"Pero lo pensaste" Zuko no pudo reírse de la expresión que puso Katara luego de escuchar eso "¿O me equivoco?

"¡Te equivocas! Deja de estar diciendo tantas tonterías y préstame tus prendas" dijo extendiendo la mano. Katara tomó la ropa de Zuko y se puso de pie "Iré a ver si hay algún otro riachuelo o algo por el estilo, así que…"

"Espera" dijo Zuko mientras intentaba ponerse de pie "Yo traigo agua, no es necesario que vayas a buscarla; no sabemos si esos tipos volverán. La cantimplora está en la bolsa del lado izquierdo de Pakku" Se extrajo lentamente la flecha de su hombro mientras observaba a Katara.

Katara arrancó un pedazo de la prenda de Zuko y le humedeció. "Necesitamos buscar ayuda para que tu herida cicatrice" dijo mientras le limpiaba la herida.

"…No es necesario" dijo tomando la muñeca de Katara y alejándola suavemente "Yo mismo tengo mis métodos" dijo tosiendo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si…" Sacó una navaja de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y usó su fuego-control para calentarla. "¿Nunca has visto cómo se curan las heridas los soldados de la Nación de Fuego?"

"No… no es que me interesara la verdad. Los de la Tribu de Agua, y la Nación de la Tierra lo hacen como seres racionales…" sabía que había sido ofensivo, pero seguía algo molesta.

La navaja ya estaba roja por el calor al que había sido expuesta "…Pues gracias su forma 'racional' de hacer las cosas, quedaron bajo el control de la Nación de Fuego muchos años" dijo cerrando los ojos y colocándose la navaja sobre la herida.

"¡Qué estás haciendo!" movió la mano de Zuko lejos de su herida, ¿cómo era posible que se sometiera a tanto dolor? "Hay mejores formas de hacer eso"

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó mientras se volvía a poner la navaja en su hombro "No tardará mucho…" el ardor era bastante grande, no podía ni quería gritar. Lo único que podía hacer, era morderse el labio fuertemente hasta que su herida cerrara.

"Yo puedo… podría hacerlo si tuviera mi agua-control de nuevo"

"PERO no los tienes todavía…" una mirada de sospecha se disparó directamente hacia Katara "¿o si?"

"No, pero… seguramente no tardarán en volver"

"Está bien…" no había confiado plenamente en las palabras de Katara, pero ¿qué podía perder acompañándola hasta su tribu? "Tenemos que avanzar, no planeo quedarme aquí el resto de la tarde… noche…lo que sea"

Katara dio un suspiro de alivio. Mientras se dirigían hacia el puerto, Katara no pudo evitar hacerle preguntas a Zuko sobre la Nación del Fuego… ¿cómo era? ¿Eran todas las mujeres tan refinadas como le habían contado? ¿Cómo era su palacio? Seguía molesta, pero ya no tanto como antes. Zuko le contestó todo sin entrar en detalles, por alguna extraña razón... le estaba costando respirar normalente... y la tos no estaba ayudando en nada.

Al llegar a al puerto, vieron que el barco que los podía llevar a la tribu del agua no había zarpado todavía, lo cual fue un alivio para ambos. Katara averiguó la hora de partida; todavía les quedaban 5 horas de descanso. Katara tuvo que llevar a Zuko a ver a un doctor, ya que la tos le había empeorado. Zuko estaba sudando en exceso y comenzaba a marearse mientras caminaban. "Deberíamos descansar un poco" Katara buscó con la vista algún lugar para descansar, pero no había nada cerca.

"Fue idea tuya que buscáramos un doctor, mientras más pronto estés tranquila de que no tengo nada, será mejor" dijo tambaleándose un poco. No tardaron mucho en encontrar una clínica, Zuko entró solo al consultorio mientras que Katara lo esperaba en la sala. Luego de 20 minutos, Zuko salió bastante tranquilo. "Te lo dije, no tengo nada"

Katara soltó un suspiro y lo miró con duda "No me estás mintiendo, _de nuevo_, ¿verdad?"

"…No sé si tomar eso como una broma o como una ofensa"

"Tómalo como ambos" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar "Escuché decir a unas personas que el barco… sólo se queda en mi Tribu por un día, ya que, además de ser un crucero, es un barco que transporta víveres… entonces no se mantiene más de 2 días en el mismo lugar"

"¿Y eso me lo dices porque…?"

"No, por nada… por cierto… ¿cómo iremos a mi Tribu sin boletos?"

"ESO déjamelo a mi, Katara" dijo mientras le abría la puerta de un restaurante "Asumo que sólo habrá comida donde los ingredientes son provenientes del mar…" dijo tomando asiento.

"No me digas que no te gusta... ¡es bastante rica la comida!"

"...Preferiría algo más... elaborado. En seguida vuelvo" dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño. Cerró la puerta con llave y sacó un pequeño frasco que el Doctor le había entregado en la clínica "Todavía no puedo creerlo… debe ser esa necia de Azula la que los mandó en mi búsqueda…" dijo mientras sacaba una pastilla y se la tragaba "Éstas pastillas me ayudarán a mantener bajo el nivel de intoxicación…" su tos estaba empeorando "…espero que en la Tribu del Agua tengan medicina que pueda ayudarme…" la verdad, es que se sentía levemente mareado mientras se miraba al espejo; se lavó el rostro mientras intentaba despejar su mente… "Si me dejo llevar… la fiebre no cederá"

"¿Estás bien, Zuko?" preguntaron afuera del baño "Ya llevas buen rato ahí"

Zuko salió tranquilamente "No te debes preocupar tanto, recuerda que…"

"RECUERDA QUE… nos atacaron unos bandidos y preferiría que…"

Zuko pasó a su lado y la volteó a ver "No te preocupes tanto por mí, no eres mi mamá ni nada por el estilo…"

**_"Toph...Aang..." _**Eso le trajo muchos recuerdos, siempre le había molestado que le dijeran que ella parecía la 'mamá' del grupo... pero ahora, ya le era indiferente. Recordó instantáneamente la pelea que tuvo con Toph debido a eso, llevaba ya muchos años sin verla. "Toph… la tienes que conocer" dijo mientras lo seguía hacia la mesa

Zuko tomó asiento y miró a Katara detenidamente "¿Toph…?. ¿No fue ella una de las que te ayudó a vencer a mi padre?" preguntó mientras miraba la carta "No me tomes a mal esto, Katara, pero… realmente dudo conocerla"

"¿Por…?"

"Dudo que nos volvamos a ver luego de que yo te deje en tu tribu… Y comienzo a creer que no seré bien recibido en ese lugar"

"_**¿Así que crees que no nos volveremos a ver luego de que me dejes en mi tribu…? Eso lo veremos" **_una sonrisa bastante energética se formó en su rostro. Comieron tranquilamente sin percatarse de que estaban siendo observados. Mientras pasaban el tiempo, decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad y practicar para que el agua-control de Katara volviera.

--

"No puedo creer que esos sujetos no hayan podido capturar a Zuzu... mandaré a 10 soldados más... y para mejorar las cosas, Katara está con él... ¿Me puedes conseguir a algún asesino, tío?" dijo mientras miraba su reflejo en el vaso de té que le había servido su tío.

"Princesa Azula, creo que no debes tomarte las cosas tan en serio, seguramente se confundieron…"

"Lo dudo, ellos saben muy bien que algún error, les saldría bastante caro... " se puso de pie y fue a servirse otro vaso de té. "No puedo creer que Sokka haya roto el trato que tenía con él..."

"¿Trato?" Iroh prefirió tomar asiento antes de escuchar el trato entre Azula y Sokka.

"Su vida a cambio de mantener alejada a Katara…" dijo sentándose bruscamente en el trono de Zuko

Iroh casi se ahogaba al escuchar ese '_trato_' "¿Qué clase de trato es ese? Eso es chantaje, no un trato" dijo poniéndose de pie para intentar calmar a Azula.

"Trato, chantaje, manipulación, no importa lo que haya sido, el punto es que esa mujer está de nuevo cerca de Zuzu… ¿qué tan probable es que recuerden todo?"

"No lo sé… es más probable ahora que están… juntos" dijo colocando su mano sobre la frente de Azula "No te exaltes, sobrina, no podemos hacer mucho si los soldados que enviaste no pudieron capturarlo… recuerda que, después de todo, él es el Príncipe de ésta Nación…" Iroh se retiró luego de darle un sermón a Azula; puede que ella no le hubiese puesto atención, pero estaba seguro que algo de lo que le dijo la haría pensar en la libertad de su hermano.

"Así que crees que mis soldados no podrán capturarlo… eso está por verse, tío" una sonrisa de victoria se formó en el rostro de Azula mientras pensaba en lo divertido que sería ver a Zuko ser vencido por simples soldados.

--

Zuko ya estaba a bordo del bote, había logrado entrar por una puerta de carga. "Date prisa, Katara." Katara había logrado conseguir que sus caballos estuviesen en un establo hasta que Zuko volviera, no había sido fácil... pero ser mujer tenía sus ventajas.

"Lo siento… pero no me habías dicho que… ¡ESOS CABALLOS LANZABAN FUEGO!" fue lo primero que dijo al entrar sin ser vista.

"No hables tan recio" dijo tapándole la boca "¿Qué? ¿Creías que eran unos caballos comunes y corrientes?"

"Si…"

Zuko le sonrió "Inocente, eso eres" comenzó a acomodarse entre las cajas, ya que tendrían que esperar un buen rato "Esperaremos a que zarpe el barco para poder subir, ¿te parece"

"Pues... si te hubieras identificado, todo sería más fácil, ¿no crees?" comentó mientras se sentaba al lado de Zuko.

"No me gusta usar mi Título para conseguir lo que quiero, Katara." Sacó una manzana que había tomado de otra caja.

Katara le quitó la manzana antes de que la mordiera "No tomes lo que no es tuyo… ¿no te enseñó eso tu mamá?" dijo en broma, sin saber que estaba jugando con un nervio de Zuko.

"…" volteó el rostro y se puso de pie "Como sea… creo que, si tenemos problemas dentro del barco, si tendré que usar mis influencias… después de todo, éste barco es de mi Nación"

"La modestia ante todo" Pasó poco tiempo para que el barco zarpara. Zuko le indicó que subieran donde estaban todos los pasajeros, después de todo, en ese momento seguramente estaban asignando camarotes, así podrían ver qué camarotes quedaban vacíos. "No puedo creerlo… ¿éste es un barco de transporte de carga? Parece más… un crucero en su totalidad"

"Lo es… y al mismo tiempo, transporta víveres, pedidos, y todo tipo de cosas… ya te lo había mencionado. Si podemos conseguir dos ingresos en lugar de uno… no vamos a perder la oportunidad." Comentó Zuko mientras seguía con la mirada a las personas y se dio cuenta que ya no quedaban muchos camarotes disponibles. No pudo evitar notar que unos hombres los estaban observando, parecían ser de la Nación del Fuego… sólo esperaba que no lo reconocieran.

Katara tomó a Zuko de la muñeca "Ven, ya vi un camarote vacío…" dijo jalándolo suavemente. Zuko les lanzó una última mirada de advertencia a los hombres que los observaban, no estaba seguro si era a Katara a la que miraban o a él… y, por extraño que fuese, prefería que lo vieran a él y no a ella... no le estaba gustando esa instinto de protección que tenía hacia ella.

Katara abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación con 2 camas en lados opuestos de la habitación, con una mesa redonda en el centro, tenía lámparas al lado de cada cama y una alfombra central con la insignia de la Nación del Fuego "No puedo creer que no se la hayan entregado a ningún pasajero" dijo entrando al baño, el cual tenía piso de mármol, con la ducha hasta el fondo, junto con el jacuzzi "¿Así son las habitaciones en tu Nación…?" preguntó mientras se miraba al espejo, el cual poseía una decoración de dragones bañados en plata alrededor.

"¿Cómo crees…? Son mejores" no pudo evitar ese comentario "Pero…es extraño…" comentó Zuko "Ésta habitación está bastante limpia… y... no es por nada, pero observé algunas habitaciones y muy pocas tienen tantos detalles... es como si esperaran que alguien viniera" dijo mirando a todas partes "No confío en éste cuarto… debemos buscar otro"

"Eres un paranoico, Zuko. Las habitaciones deben estar limpias... es por estética" se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos. "Dormiré un rato" dijo acostándose de lado "Te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo, Zuko"

Zuko se sentó en la otra cama "Supongo que…" no pudo terminar de hablar debido a la tos; entró rápidamente al baño a tomarse otra pastilla, el doctor le había dicho que una pastilla por día era suficiente… "Está loco…" murmuró mientras sacaba otra pastilla "Una por día no basta"

--

Cuando Katara despertó, Zuko estaba durmiendo. Salió de la habitación y vio que había un tipo de celebración en el salón principal "Creo que es arriesgado ir…" murmuró mientras se dirigía de nuevo al interior de la habitación.

"¿Por qué opina eso, señorita?"

Katara buscó con la vista al hombre que le había hablado, ya era de noche y no podía ver con mucha claridad debido a que seguía algo dormida "¿Quién es…?"

"Disculpe mi falta de cortesía, mi nombre es… Jet"

"_**¿Jet? Qué coincidencia…" **_Katara observó discretamente al joven que le estaba hablando, y debía aceptar que era apuesto. Era moreno, alto, su cabello era castaño y tenía los ojos de color miel; se podía notar que tenía una excelente condición física, debido a que su camisa estaba desabotonada de la parte superior "Mi nombre es Katara"

"Mucho gusto, lamento haberle hablado así de la nada… pero me llamó la atención su comentario sobre _correr riesgo al ir al evento…"_ tomó un trago de la copa de vino que llevaba "Incluso, si usted no tuviera que estar en éste barco… una vez que está a bordo, ya no hay problema"

Katara dio un suspiro de alivio, tal vez por eso Zuko estaba tan tranquilo. Se mantuvo charlando con Jet un rato, había algo raro en él… parecía como si la conociera. "Y dime… ¿de dónde eres?" preguntó Katara con mucha curiosidad.

"Nací en la Nación de Fuego… pero me crié en la Tribu del Agua del Norte, debido a que mis padres estaban en contra del antiguo Señor del Fuego… ahora que ya no está, pues decidimos volver…" miró hacia la habitación de Katara de reojo y sonrió "¿Qué le parecería acompañarme al evento…?"

"No lo sé…"

"No tiene nada que perder, ¿o es que acaso tiene compañía?"

--

Cuando Zuko despertó, se alarmó debido a que no podía ver con claridad "¿Katara…?" comenzó a caminar, pero se chocó contra la mesa y cayó al suelo "¿Qué me está pasando…?"

"¿Quiere saber?"

"¿Quién está ahí?" Zuko sabía que podía atacar sin ver, pero era demasiado arriesgado, ¿qué tal si tenían a Katara? "¿Qué quieres?"

"Sólo que usted vuelva a nuestra Nación, Príncipe Zuko… su hermana está preocupada por usted"

"¿Qué…?" estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que Azula los hubiese mandado en realidad… ¿Qué se creía para hacer eso? "¿Dónde está Katara…?"

"¿Tanto se preocupa por ella, señor?" dijo esa persona acercándose a Zuko "¿No se le hace extraño que le haya tomado tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo?"

"No tengo porqué hablar de esas contigo" dijo poniéndose de pie "Es mejor que salgas o te atacaré…"

"¿Y arriesgar la vida de Katara? No lo creo, joven Príncipe… por ahora está a salvo; está en el evento del Salón Principal… mi compañero se está encargando de ella…"

"¡ERES UN…!" Zuko podía pelear sin necesidad de ver, lo había aprendido en la guerra, pero el veneno que estaba en su cuerpo evitaba que se moviera libremente "No metas a Katara en esto…"

"Lastimosamente, ella es la razón de porqué estamos aquí…" dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña inyección de su bolsillo "Si sigue con la necedad de acompañar a esa mujer, morirá porque el antídoto no se encuentra en cualquier lugar…"

Zuko sentía cómo su temperatura aumentaba, ¿dónde estaban las pastillas? Buscó dentro de su pantalón, pero estaba vacío… ¡Ese hombre debía tenerlas! Necesitaba derribarlo… y recuperar la visión, que sabía que no tardaría en volver… podía ver... con escasa claridad, pero ya diferenciaba la silueta de la persona que se encontraba con él. "Ni creas que puedo ser llevado a la fuerza de vuelta a mi Nación…" dijo al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una patada al que, al parecer, era un soldado de su hermana; de varios golpes, lo dejó inconsciente, no planeaba quedarse ahí mientras que Katara estaba con el enemigo.

--

Katara estaba teniendo un buen momento con Jet, había algo que no le inspiraba mucha confianza de él, pero ahora era lo de menos. "¿Me pregunto si estará bien…?"

"¿Perdón?" dijo Jet mientras miraba su reloj _**"¿Qué tanto hace ese tonto?"**_

"En seguida vuelvo" Katara comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, pero Jet la tomó de la muñeca "Ya vuelvo, iré a traer algo que dejé en mi habitación…" dijo intentando soltarse de Jet.

"_**La orden es que si no volvía en 15 minutos, debería secuestrar a ésta mujer…"**_ Dio un suspiro y luego sonrió inocentemente "¿Acaso te refieres a que dejaste olvidado a Zuko en tu habitación…?"

Katara se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo "¿Qué estás…?" no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que alguien la había jalado lejos de Jet. Katara no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir que unos brazos la rodaban por la cintura, se sentía bastante protegida estando así. "Zuko..." fue lo único que pudo murmurar cuando vio el rostro de la persona que la estaba abrazando. Zuko se miraba... molesto, bastante molesto.

"No te le acerques…" Zuko ya había recuperado su visión, pero el dolor muscular era insoportable, ¿qué clase de veneno le habían inyectado… y cuándo?

Todo había sido tan bien disimulado, que nadie se había tomado la molestia de voltear a ver qué estaba pasando "Así que el Gran Príncipe Zuko hace presencia… Creo que éste no sería el lugar correcto para presentarnos, ¿no le parece?"

Zuko lo vio con ira "Cualquier lugar es perfecto para que yo me presente, además… parece que ya sabes mi nombre, ¿no?"

"Insisto en que salgamos, a menos que quiera que gente aquí salga herida" dijo con una sonrisa. Se dirigieron a lo más alejado del barco, Zuko llevaba a Katara agarrada de la mano, no planeaba arriesgarla, sabía que no la dejarían ir tan fácilmente. "Bueno, me presento, mi nombre no es Jet, es Rad… tomé el nombre de Jet para acercarme a la señorita Katara. Soy un soldado entrenado para misiones del rango más alto… trabajo bajo la supervisión y órdenes de la Princesa Azula… mi misión es llevarlo de vuelta a la Nación del Fuego, joven Príncipe"

"Como le dije a tu compañero… no seré llevado de vuelta a la fuerza…" dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea e indicándole a Katara que se alejara "Regresaré porque yo lo deseo, no porque mi hermana así lo desea... no puede destruir mi libertad, ni mis decisiones" lanzó varios ataques de fuego, sabiendo que serían esquivados con facilidad.

"¿Qué pasa, señor? El Príncipe debería demostrar su capacidad… ¿o acaso, tiene dificultades para moverse?" dijo golpeándolo en el estómago "Creo que… debería saber que el veneno que le fue inyectado podría matarlo…"

Katara lo vio totalmente sorprendida"¿veneno…?" Preguntó acercándose a Zuko.

Zuko le hizo señas para que se quedara donde estaba "Esto no es de tu incumbencia…" comenzó a toser nuevamente… pero ésta vez, tosió sangre. _**"Esto no está bien…"**_ pensó mientras sentía cómo sus piernas se entumían.

El soldado que había hablando con Zuko en su habitación apareció sorpresivamente, tomando a Katara por la espalda y colocó una daga bastante cerca del cuello de Katara "Lo siento, señor, pero si no accede a regresar... me temo que tendremos que eliminar su distracción... eliminaremos ese fragmento restante de la guerra"

Zuko se quedó estático al ver eso ¿Cómo se atrevían a tomarla como rehén? La decisión de llevarla a su Tribu había sido de él, no de ella... ¿Por qué el esfuerzo por parte de su hermana para que él no tuviese contacto con nadie de la Tribu de Agua? ¿Qué es lo que tanto le ocultaba? Estaba bastante seguro que Katara había jugado un papel realmente importante para él durante la última parte de la guerra... y no dejaría que le hicieran daño, no podría ni ver que la lastimaran... no permitiría que le hicieran un rasguño... ¡Nunca! "Si tanto desen llevarme de vuelta a mi Nación... ¡tendrán que esforzarse más!" gritó mientras de un rápido movimiento consiguió tomar a Katara y saltar por la borda.

"Oye Vash..." llamó Rad, quien se estaba recuperando del golpe recibido por parte de Zuko, debía admitir... que Zuko era más fuerte de lo que se miraba "Tráeme el arco y las flechas con veneno... ya que no quiere volver por las buenas... borraremos esa tal Katara del mapa..."

"No te preocupes..." Vash estaba ya apuntando hacia Zuko y Katara "Esto... hará que la Princesa nos pague el doble..." dijo al mismo que lanzó la flecha.

--

Zuko tan sólo vio un leve resplandor proveniente del barco "¿Pero qué rayos...?" Luego que sospechó de qué se trataba, notó que iba directamente hacia Katara... no le daba tiempo de pararse e interceptarla, su fuego control estaba inservible... "¡KATARA...!" fue lo que último que gritó antes de que su cuerpo se quedara entumecido por completo...

* * *

**:3 Bueno, ¿qué opinan? XD sé que me tardé mucho... y tal vez esperaban algo distinto... XD pero de muchas ideas... ésta fue la que más me gustó 3 agradecería mucho sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva a escribir con más rapidez.**

**PD: No Crocker... vos te podés tardar lo que querrás para darme tu opinión XD**


End file.
